Lessons For Harry
by remuslives23
Summary: Harry needs some urgent assistance, and who better to help than Remus and Sirius? This is a threesome, slash fic - set after DH. RL/SB, brief mention of HP/OW, and RL/SB/HP. AU - of sorts. Not your thing? Feel free to move onto the next fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya! This is my latest chapter fic - a threesome slash written f__or **V4mp1r3 L0v3r** - sorry it took so long and it's different from your request but, hey, Remus, Sirius and Harry are hot no matter what!  
This is AU. Sirius and Remus never died, the war is over, Tonks is dead, Teddy never existed and Harry is horny. All is well with the world.  
Harry is of age in this - I just can't in good conscience have Remus and Sirius shagging a child.  
_I hope you enjoy it.

_Thanks to: **DragonDi** for your wonderful, if unofficial, Beta, and encouraging words. You make me try harder, love!_

_WARNING: If you are new to my fics, please let me explain. I write smut. Graphic, hopefully slightly sexy, boyloving. In this case, there are three boys. Enjoying themselves. In the nude. So you can read on and enjoy the sexing to come, or you can very quickly press the back button before you catch a glimpse of the first line. Flames will only prove you aren't intelligent enough to read a warning, and encourage me to write something even filthier so bring 'em on if you dare! I enjoy a challenge. (smirk)_

_Disclaimer: JKR isn't returning my calls, so I'm guessing my request to adopt them fell on deaf ears. They still belong to Jo and Warner Bros (although I think they'd have more fun with me...)_

* * *

Chapter One

'_Fuck, you're tight.'_

_Remus' voice was low and rough in his ear as he pushed inside him again and made him beg... _

'_Gods, harder. Please.'_

_Moaning, the werewolf did as he was bid, thrusting faster, pounding into the firm arse relentlessly as he gripped the narrow hips tightly. One scarred hand shifted to grasp his partner's leaking cock, making the man under him almost cry with relief as Remus stroked urgently._

'_Remus.'_

'_Oh, Merlin…I'm close. Come for me.'_

'_Re…'_

'_Come for me.'_

_Remus squeezed the long, thin prick in his hand as his own cock hit the bundle of nerves inside the other man. The brunette kneeling on the bed screamed as he came, waves of ecstasy washing over him again and again like ocean waves, tossing him to and fro before he was finally thrown onto the shore, wrung out and limp. Remus slammed inside him one last time and released pulses of hot seed into him, calling out his name hoarsely._

'_Harry!'_

'Harry!'

The brunette jerked awake, his eyes snapping open. He saw a blurred, redheaded figure looming over him and his shaking hand reached out, fumbling on his night stand for his spectacles.

'Here.'

The frames were pressed into his hand and he mumbled a thank you, pushing himself into a sitting position before putting the glasses on.

'Were you having a nightmare?' his best friend and room mate, Ron, asked, sitting down beside him on the bed. 'You were moaning and calling out for Remus…'

Harry thanked every Muggle and Magical deity he knew that the room was still dimly lit and Ron couldn't see the flush across his cheeks, the sweat beaded on his brow or the raging erection in his pyjama pants. He cleared his dry throat before answering.

'I…yeah. Another nightmare.'

Ron patted his shoulder - the gesture awkwardly sympathetic.

'He's alright, Harry. They are all ok.'

Harry felt bad for lying to Ron, who was trying his best to be reassuring, and quickly pasted a smile on his face.

'I know. I'm fine. It's just a dream. What's the time?'

'Seven o'clock. Mum's here - she insisted on getting breakfast ready before we leave for our first day and she asked me to wake you so you'd have time to shower.' He gave Harry an embarrassed grimace. 'Sorry.'

Ron was frustrated by how often his mum found excuses to be '_just passing by_…', but Harry was appreciative of the regular food drops as neither he nor Ron were chefs. He smiled at Ron, sniffing the air.

'The chance to have your mum's blueberry pancakes? Don't be sorry, just don't eat them all before I get there.'

Ron grinned, relieved that Harry seemed to be really alright after one of his all-too-common nightmares, stood up.

'Can't promise anything,' he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Harry sighed heavily and pushed the bed sheets back, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and pushing himself to his feet, feeling as exhausted as if he hadn't just had eight hours sleep.

'Bloody dreams.'

He muttered many imaginative curses under his breath as he gathered his new Auror training uniform and headed for the shower. Ron thought the dreams were nightmares, and in a way they were, just not the kind of nightmares his friend envisioned. He'd allowed him to keep believing that they were the same dreams of blood and screaming and lifeless bodies that had tormented him for weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts - unwilling to tell him the truth.

Harry flipped on the taps then, after waiting a moment for the heat to kick in, he stepped under the stinging spray of water. He felt guilty for his deception; he knew Ron was concerned about him. It had taken months for the real nightmares to dissipate and for the cloud of depression surrounding him to lift. During that time, his friends had rallied around him in loving support, including his godfather, Sirius Black and the man he now knew was Sirius' lover, Remus Lupin. He groaned as his already throbbing cock stiffened even further as the thought of Remus and Sirius made him recall the reason for all the thrashing and moaning this morning; made him remember the moment just four weeks ago, that he walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and discovered his godfather and former professor were a couple.

They had apologised over and over for not telling him they were together - and had been on and off since they were sixteen - and for him having found them in a fairly compromising position. Harry had been too shocked by what he'd seen to do much more than nod, tell them he understood and invent a forgotten appointment so he could get out of there and digest what had just occurred. Discovering the men's secret was startling but what truly shocked Harry was his reaction to it - his very visceral, immediate reaction - a reaction he was reliving now as images of the men together assaulted him.

_Sirius' tattooed hands on Remus' scarred chest…_

Harry reached down between his legs and wrapped his hand around his wet shaft.

_Remus licking the skin on Sirius' throat, making the brunette groan…_

He started to stroke, green eyes closing.

_Fingers pinching a brown nipple and the gasp of pleasure…_

Harry's own moan of desire slipped from between his lips.

_Sirius kneeling before Remus, his fingers working on the other man's belt…_

His hand sped up, breathing raspy and rapid.

_Remus' eyes meeting his, the blue darkened with need and lust as they held his green orbs…_

'Fuck!'

Harry's knees weakened as he came, threatening to send him crumbling to the floor. He gripped the curtain rod tight as he rode out his release, finally falling into the wall as he tried to slow down his panting breaths. Once he could breathe normally again, he washed himself clean and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off and dressing.

He had never considered himself anything but straight, but after that day, he set about trying to work out if the reason he'd always felt a little uncomfortable with intimacy with his previous girlfriends was because they weren't '_boy_friends'. Unbeknownst to his friends, he'd altered his features (his face was too well known) and visited a well known gay bar where he met an old school friend. Oliver Wood hadn't known it was Harry Potter he was chatting up and Harry never told him, but after their desperate and dirty snog and wank in the alley beside the club, Harry had walked away without a doubt in his head that he was gay.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen and Mrs Weasley was immediately upon him, admonishing him for lingering over his shower and practically throwing him into a chair before placing a plateful of pancakes in front of him.

'Eat, Harry. Honestly, you boys are wasting away. I suppose you're living off takeaway. I'm going to make you some casseroles for your ice box…'

The woman's voice faded as Harry ate somewhat robotically. The woman was like a mother to him and he did appreciate her concern, but he had been on the receiving end of her fussing enough times to be able to tune it out as his mind returned to his most consuming thought right now.

He hadn't been back to the club since his encounter with Oliver. It hadn't taken very long for him to accept the idea that he was gay; he was quite relieved that his previous sexual encounters hadn't been unsuccessful because there was something wrong with him - it was because there had been something, a very important little something, missing from his partner's anatomy.

He was, however, slightly frightened by the reality of what coming out would mean. He knew that, being so high profile these days, he'd be seen as prey by some of the older men at the clubs and he had no intention of making his first foray into the world of homosexuality fodder for the '_Daily Prophet''_sgossip pages.

And there was another concern - he had no idea what to _do_ with another man. Oliver had done all the chasing that night at the bar, Harry relieved to have someone to show him what to do, to make the first move. Oliver had initiated their first kiss, had shoved his hand down Harry's pants then undone his own and guided Harry's movements. And while what they'd done together had been fantastic, Harry knew there was more; that eventually he'd _want_ more, and he didn't have a clue how to begin to make love with another man.

But he wanted to learn.

And it seemed his subconscious had already selected his teachers.

Remus and Sirius had featured in his dreams lately in far different ways to how they had a few months earlier. Then he had watched as their bloody and limp bodies were carried off the battlefield that was the grounds of his old school and he had been terrified that he'd lost them both, waking up screaming.

Now, he still saw their bodies, but they were far from broken. Lips kissed his, teeth bit and tugged at his skin. Hands caressed him - some so very gentle and sensual; the others rough and demanding. Strong legs and arms wrapped around him, held him up, pushed him down, cradled him. Firm bodies pressed against him; in front of him, behind him, sandwiching him.

He felt safe.

And he woke up breathless.

Harry had spent a lot of time with Sirius and Remus since _that _day at Grimmauld Place, and the couple had become comfortable enough with him being around to hold hands, to kiss chastely, to talk about different aspects of their relationship, in front of him and he had watched them together, quite innocently, until the dreams had begun.

For the first few nights after the nocturnal illusions, he tried to just tell himself it would pass, but when the fantasies not only continued but became more detailed and realistic, he wondered if he'd found a solution to his problems. There was no one in the world he trusted more than Sirius and Remus, and they loved him; they would never hurt him. They had been lovers since they were younger than he was now so they were certainly experienced gay men who could…show him the ropes.

And Harry was attracted to them. Both of them.

Sirius being his godfather caused him some disturbance after his first dream about the man, but they weren't blood related in any way - _godfather_ was just a title - and Harry's discomfort had rather quickly faded after a few more night time fantasies.

Yes - the men were _exactly_ what Harry needed.

Now he just had to figure out a way to convince them that they wanted him as well.

* * *

_Hope you liked the start enough to read on. Review? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya everyone! Thanks so much for your kind reviews for last chapter. Cheers to my anonymous reviewers who I can't get back to personally, and to those fantastic people who PMed me with reassurance that this pairing wasn't too revolting. :)_

_WARNING: Boyloving - but of the twosome variety._

_Disclaimer: Insert denial of ownership and a plea to JKR not to sue me here._

* * *

Chapter Two

'No! Bad Padfoot!'

'_Mooonnyyyy_!'

Sirius nuzzled his nose into the other man's neck then bit him lightly. Remus' breath hitched but he remained firm.

'No. Remember what happened last time you wanted to shag in the kitchen?'

Sirius gripped the narrow hips rolled his pelvis against the werewolf's arse. 'Mmm, let Harry watch if he turns up again - might be fun.'

'Sirius!'

Remus' tone was sharp this time and Sirius heaved a great sigh but shifted away from the werewolf.

'Fine. Come on, we'll go to the bedroom, Professor, and have our monthly shag, missionary position only of course, then retire to our twin beds to read and chat about the price of eggs.'

Remus turned away from the sink and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at Sirius' acerbic tone.

'Are you trying to tell me you think I'm boring because I don't want your godson walking in on us with my cock in your mouth again?'

'It wasn't in my mouth yet.'

'We were close enough that not even Harry could be convinced you were just picking up Knuts down there.'

Sirius snorted and brushed his hand over the front of the other man's pants, smirking when he felt the bulge of Remus' arousal.

'Don't you want me to do something about that?'

He walked his fingers along the length of Remus' stiff shaft then pinched the softer head lightly, grinning when he heard Remus growl.

Despite his lethargy around the full moon, Remus still moved more swiftly than Sirius did at any time of month. So Sirius wasn't particularly surprised when, before he could blink, he found himself pressed up against the wall with an aroused werewolf crushing him.

'Should I take this as a yes?'

'Shut. Up. Just shut the fuck up and suck me.'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Shit. I love it when you call me that.'

He shoved Sirius into the dark pantry and kissed him hard and fast as they fumbled with each other's pants. Remus pushed Sirius' head down and the Animagus eagerly complied, falling to his knees in front of the other man and engulfing his cock in his mouth immediately.

'Gods, Sirius.'

Remus tangled his hands in the thick ebony hair that still didn't hold a hint of grey and focused on that glorious mouth and what it was doing to him. Sirius groaned around his lover's cock and Remus could feel the shaking that meant Sirius was jerking off as he sucked him. The knowledge that Sirius was pleasuring himself, along with the earlier teasing, was enough to make him explode quickly. With a loud groan, he climaxed, his knees shaking as he twisted Sirius' hair in his fists.

He barely heard Sirius' reciprocal moan over the sound of blood rushing through his veins, but knew the other man had come when he leaned against Remus' trembling legs and made a contented noise.

'Alright down there?'

'Fucking shattered, mate.'

Remus chuckled and tucked his spent member back into his pants and zipped up. Sirius still hadn't moved when he was done so Remus leaned back against the shelves and stroked his partner's hair, letting the soft, black strands run through his fingers.

'Mmm, that's nice.'

'Mmm.'

They stayed like that for another minute then Sirius pushed himself away from Remus and, with a grunt, stood up and fixed his pants. He waved his wand, casting Cleansing spells then groaned and stretched.

'Merlin, I'm too damn old to be kneeling on hard wooden floors.'

'_I _wanted to go to the bedroom where there is a nice, soft bed…'

'_You_, Professor Lupin, were the one who threw me up against the wall then dragged me in here, if I recall correctly.'

'You should know not to tease me before the moon by now.'

'You're kidding? I love it when you're all fucking dominant and rough.'

'That was me being a pussy cat. I can show you dominant and rough later if you like.'

Sirius laughed and leaned into his lover, kissing him and threading his hand into the hair at the nape of his neck.

'You drive me crazy, Lupin.'

'A short trip, Black.'

Sirius barked out a laugh and kissed him again, allowing it to deepen, tongues exploring each other's mouths as if for the first time. The brunette pressed Remus into the shelving behind him, trying to get closer. Remus slid his arms around the other man's waist, holding him so close he could no longer tell where he ended and Sirius began. They fit together like a puzzle - their bodies made for each other.

Just when their breathing was ragged and harsh, and their previously sated libido had started to prick up its ears in interest again, they became aware of a knocking sound and a tentative voice calling, 'Hello?'

Remus and Sirius quickly pulled apart and, after straightening their robes, stepped out of the pantry, startling Harry as he looked around the kitchen.

'What were you doing…?'

Harry's voice trailed off as he took in the red, flustered faces and mussed hair. He grinned, feeling a jolt of arousal. They looked and smelt like sex.

'Never mind. I can guess fairly accurately. Don't you two ever use the kitchen for traditional purposes?'

Sirius laughed, smacking Harry playfully around the back of the head then pulling him into a hug. Harry embraced his godfather, holding on a second or two longer than Sirius did, breathing in his scent…and if he wasn't mistaken, Remus' as well. He stifled a little moan as the image of Sirius on his knees in front of Remus hit him forcefully. He pulled back and the werewolf himself smiled at him.

'Hello, Harry.'

'Hi, Remus.'

Much to both the older men's surprise, Harry hugged Remus. The young man and Sirius usually greeted each other with a hug, but he and Remus generally called a hello to each other, or, at a stretch, a clap on the shoulder or half hug. They certainly had never met each other with anything like the enthusiasm Harry was showing today. Remus was taken aback by the younger man's actions, but hugged him back, smiling over Harry's shoulder at an equally as bemused Sirius.

'Well, it's nice to see you too, Harry.'

Harry laughed and pulled back, walking to the ice box and helping himself to a Butterbeer, grabbing one each for the other men as well.

'I thought I'd tell you how my first week went.'

Sirius grinned proudly as he took the offered bottle, recalling that this week had been the eighteen year old's first of Auror training.

'Break up any crime syndicates or illegal potion cartels yet?'

'Maybe next week.'

Sirius laughed and Remus smiled, checking the roast in the oven, which was in danger of becoming too dry to be edible.

The three men sat and talked: eating and drinking, eventually switching to Firewhiskey as the night wore on. Harry was telling the couple about one of the male Aurors who had fallen afoul of a practice hex, making him break out in boils all over.

'And I mean _all _over! He couldn't stand having clothes rubbing against the sores so I had to help him get naked - he even had them on his dick…'

Remus snorted and Sirius laughed raucously. 'What were you doing looking at his dick anyway, Potter? You were supposed to be helping him, not checking out his equipment.'

Harry laughed then raised his Firewhiskey to his mouth before answering.

'Well, I couldn't help it - he was damn fit. Very nice cock under the boils.'

He tried not to laugh as Sirius' guffaws turned into a strange choking sound, and Remus spat out a little of his Firewhiskey. He took a careful sip of his own drink, watching the other men from under his eyelashes.

They seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes, Harry unable to decipher the unspoken language, but whatever passed between them, it ended in Sirius giving Remus a filthy look then turning to Harry, who lowered his tumbler.

'You…er…noticed that?'

Harry widened his green eyes behind his glasses, trying to look innocent.

'Noticed what?'

Sirius sent another pleading look at Remus, who was steadfastly avoiding his gaze. He turned back to Harry and cleared his throat.

'That he…er…had a…good body.'

Harry caught the laugh before it escaped, coughing a little instead before answering.

'Yes. Kind of hard not to when it's all spread out in front of you like that.'

He stretched now himself, straightening his legs under the table and linking his fingers behind his head as he observed the other men fidget.

'Ah, yeah, but…_Remus_…' Sirius cast another begging look at Remus who exhaled impatiently.

'Gods, Sirius. How did you ever get sorted into Gryffindor? Harry, I think what Sirius is trying to ask is if you are…attracted to…the male form?'

'Is that a fancy way of asking if I'm a poof, Remus?'

Harry had trouble stopping his chuckle at the mortified expression on Remus' face and decided to put them out of their misery.

'As it happens, I _have _just recently figured out that the reason I have such a shit love life is that I've been dating members of the wrong sex.'

Silence greeted this announcement and both Remus and Sirius seemed to struggle to find words. Finally, Sirius stammered:

'This…you…has this got…something to do with you…finding out about Remus and I?'

Harry grinned. 'I love you, Sirius, but do you really think I'd shag blokes when I didn't want to just to be like you? No offence, but I don't love you _that_ much.'

Remus grinned and Harry winked at him, surprised to see the man's cheeks flush. He was being deliberately flirtatious but who knew Remus would be this easy to fluster?

'Why…why haven't you said anything before now?' Sirius asked, drawing Harry's attention back to him.

'I only recently figured it out. I should confess - it _was_ catching you two going at it that made me wonder…'

Sirius groaned and shook his head.

'Gods, Lily would kill me if she knew we'd turned you…'

Remus huffed.

'Sirius, for Merlin's sake! You know damn well it doesn't work like that; otherwise James and Peter would have been as bent as a bronze Galleon, the number of times they walked in on us.'

Harry flushed, but couldn't stop his laugh.

'Well, nothing to fear - you didn't turn me, you just made some things that didn't quite fit suddenly click into place. Oliver Wood did the rest.'

Remus looked as though he really didn't want to know but asked anyway.

'Oliver Wood?'

'Yeah, I met up with him at a gay club. He didn't know it was me - I Transfigured my features.'

Sirius had a similar expression to Remus' when he asked faintly, 'You went to a gay club?'

Harry nodded. 'And when I left…well, let's just say by the time I walked out I was definitely a poof.'

'Harry…Gods, tell me you were safe…'

Sirius and Remus looked so worried that Harry wanted to throw his arms around them.

'Sirius, I'm not sure I'd know what to do with a cock if it came near me. Poor Oliver even had to unzip his damn fly for me…'

Sirius snorted and Remus hit him - not at all playfully - on the arm.

'Stop it, you. Harry, random sex with strangers is very dang…'

'I didn't have sex with him, Remus. I…I wouldn't know how, wouldn't know where to begin…' He stopped talking and took a deep breath.

'Which is why I actually came around here tonight. I…I want to know what to do, how to do it…be with a man. Books are fucking useless…' He turned his emerald eyes on them, seeing a befuddled Sirius and a shockingly pale Remus, comprehension in his blue orbs as he whispered warningly:

'Harry…'

'I want you to teach me. Both of you. I want you to teach me how to be with a man.'

* * *

_Sorry about the shortness of chappies. Review anyway?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya! Thanks to all who've reviewed the last couple of chapters - special thanks to my anonymous reviewers whom I can't thank personally. Remus and Sirius' reactions are in this chapter...Enjoy!_

_Thanks: **DragonDi** for reading this over for me, correcting my oodles of errors, and making me laugh with your comments - I included one that was just perfect._

_WARNING: Shagging pups (well, old dogs). Don't like two boys sexing...well, buggers me what you're doing here. (Tee hee...buggers...)_

_Disclaimer: If you read the above warning, you'll know I'm far too immature to be allowed to own the pups. Can you IMAGINE what I'd have them doing? (smirks whilst wiping away the drool)_

* * *

Chapter Three

'_I want you to teach me. Both of you. I want you to teach me how to be with a man.__'_

Sirius honestly hadn't been expecting it and his mouth fell open so widely that Remus might have found it comical in different circumstances. However, when your dead best friend's son asks you and your partner, who happens to be that child's godfather, to initiate him into the world of gay sex, it's difficult to think anything but '_fuck'._

It doesn't help matters that said child is actually _not_ a child but a quite good-looking and earnest young man who appears to have put a lot of thought into his proposal.

'H…Harry…'

'Remus, please - just hear me out first?'

Harry stared beseechingly at him and Remus gave in, sighing loudly then rubbing a hand across his eyes as he nodded.

'Fine. It won't change the answer, but go ahead.' He glanced over at Sirius who was still staring at Harry as though the boy had just told him he'd bought Lord Voldemort back from the dead and was planning on marrying him.

Harry visibly braced himself, his jaw tensing determinedly before he spoke.

'I…I am…nervous…around people I'm attracted to - no matter what the sex. I was barely able to speak around Cho Chang in Fifth Year, and Ginny…well, that was always more of a friendship than a sexual attraction. I can't remember our first time together without cringing.'

He winced at the memory then continued. 'Even though it felt more…right… with Oliver, I was so nervous I couldn't even…' He made a hand gesture that left the men in no doubt of what he meant then went on to offer a verbal explanation. 'Merlin, I do it all the fucking time myself, but I'm so inept that I couldn't even…jerk him off without him helping me.'

Remus averted his eyes and shifted uncomfortably, having heard more about Harry's sex life than he'd ever wanted to. Sirius seemed to be returning to consciousness - his face reddening fast as he took in what Harry was saying. Remus' forehead creased a little. Sirius' flush wasn't one of embarrassment - it was that same little blush that had coloured his cheekbones at school whenever Remus caught the other man watching him. It was arousal and attraction; Sirius was not adverse to Harry's idea. Remus' stomach clenched unpleasantly and he turned back to Harry, trying to concentrate on what he saying.

'I want to know what I'm doing. I don't want to learn by going out to bars with my face Transfigured and try to figure out where things are and where they go in dirty alleys. I can't date anyone…how long until they run to the newspaper to tell Rita Skeeter all about their experiences with the Poof-Who-Lived?'

Sirius snorted, and Remus frowned at him, annoyed that Sirius was amused by all this and by the pink that still stained his cheeks. Harry seemed to take Sirius' amusement as a positive sign though, and smiled before continuing.

'I need someone to show me what to do before I…put it to practical use with a partner. I want my first time to be with someone I trust, someone I can relax with. You two…I trust you both more than anyone else, and you are in a position to be able to show me what it _really_ means to be with a man. And I…well…you're good-looking men…I…'

Harry blushed and smiled self consciously.

'I'm attracted to you both.'

Remus' frown deepened. Harry had really been thinking about this. His argument was disturbingly logical and Remus could see the sense in his proposition.

_But, Merlin, there is no way this can happen._

He could feel Sirius staring at him, obviously looking to Remus to say something and for a moment, the werewolf resented his partner's inarticulacy. He looked at Harry and tried to be gentle.

'Er…Harry…we are…flattered - _very_ flattered - that you…trust us so much…but you realise we can't agree to this?'

Harry didn't look crestfallen as Remus had expected, just crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in the chair.

'Why?' he asked as innocuously as if he were asking about a particularly difficult to understand essay.

Remus glanced over at Sirius who finally spoke up.

'Your father was our friend, Harry. I'm your godfather…'

'That's a title, Sirius. There is no blood connection between us. It doesn't make you doing this for me wrong.'

'The fact we are twenty years older than you does though,' Remus interrupted.

'If I didn't want someone older, more experienced, I would go out and find an anonymous bloke my age and get him to shag me. I'm asking you _because _you're older, not in spite of it. I want to learn properly…so I'm not so damn scared about touching someone. You know what to do…you've been doing it to each other since you were younger than me.'

Sirius' chuckle did more than irritate Remus this time and the werewolf stood abruptly, blue eyes flashing angrily at his lover before he turned towards the sink to try and compose himself. He knew that jealousy at the thought of Sirius with another man was behind his uncharacteristic behaviour and he took some deep breaths to try and calm himself. He'd always been a little irritated by how much attention Sirius got from other people…he thought it would ease with age, but it seemed he was just as insecure now as he had been as a teenager. It didn't help that Sirius, even after Azkaban, was a very attractive man, while Remus was suffering from the effects of years of agonising transformations. Harry, however, was young, healthy and good-looking.

Remus sighed. The worst part was that he didn't really blame Sirius for being tempted.

_It's too damn close to the moon to be dealing with this. _

Sirius had sobered in the face of Remus' frustration and cleared his throat.

'Harry, it's just not appropriate. I'm sorry. You should…take your time with this. No need to rush into things. When Moony and I got together…'

'Sirius!'

Remus glared at Sirius who held up his hands defensively, surprised by how affected Remus seemed about Harry's request. Yes, it had come out of the blue; yes, it was a bit shocking, but Remus seemed almost angry...at _him_, not Harry, though.

'I wasn't going to give him details of our love life, Remus. Just explain that we didn't jump into bed with each other.'

Remus seemed placated and nodded his permission to keep going. He leaned back against the bench to listen, excruitiatingly aware of Harry's curious eyes on him. He breathed a sigh of relief when Sirius began to talk and Harry looked away.

'It took us a while to realise that we were attracted to men…even longer to admit we were attracted to each other. We spent a long time getting to know each other…er…_physically_ before we…'

Sirius faltered and Harry smiled cheekily.

'Went all the way?' he suggested.

Sirius bit back his own smile and nodded, glancing at Remus, who had again joined them at the table.

'The point is, Harry,' the werewolf said firmly. 'That you need to find someone your own age that you can trust, someone you are comfortable with and can…get to know. Don't be in such a rush to know everything.'

Harry was quiet for a moment then said softly, 'Remus, I spent nearly eighteen years having things, _important_ things, kept from me by everyone around me. I know this isn't the same but…but I need to know. This is about who I am, Remus, and there is so much I don't know about this, about something that is such a big part of me.'

He reached out and took both Remus and Sirius' hand with his own, feeling Remus' jump at the touch, but Sirius turned his, clasping their palms together.

'I've found people I trust that I want to do this with. Please? Just…don't dismiss it immediately? Think on it for a while.'

He gave them a quick smile then let go of their hands, standing up.

'I'm going to go now. Please talk about it and let me know what you decide.'

'Harry, we don't need…'

But Sirius cut Remus off before he could finish his sentence.

'We will, Harry. We'll talk about it.'

The teenager smiled at them then Sirius stood to walk him to the front door. Remus heard murmuring and stood up, going to the kitchen door and seeing Sirius with his head bowed to Harry's, talking softly with his hands on the younger man's shoulders. Harry was nodding and replying, his face determined but voice low. Just as Remus was about to turn away, he saw Harry smile and lean forward to kiss Sirius on the lips quickly. Remus felt the wolf's hackles rise and he stifled the urge to wrap his hands around Harry's throat. Sirius straightened and seemed taken aback by the peck, but Harry just smiled again and left.

Remus stayed where he was as he watched Sirius frown at the closed door and run a hand through his dark hair roughly, a sure sign he was agitated. The brunette turned, jumping a little when he saw Remus in the doorway, an unmistakable expression of anger on his face.

'Rem…'

'What the _hell_ was that?'

'Nothing. I…'

'Why are you encouraging him?'

'I…'

'This is ridiculous, Sirius. We _aren't_ going to consider this. You shouldn't have allowed him to think we would…and since _when_ do you kiss each other goodbye?'

'_He_ kissed _me_ - I didn't know he was going to do it and…I want us to think about his suggestion.'

Remus was sure he couldn't have heard Sirius correctly, staring at the Animagus as if he'd sprouted a horn in the middle of his forehead.

'What?'

'Remus, think about it. Put it out of your head that he's James and Lily's son…'

'But he is! And _your_ godson.'

'He's also confused and needing to know about this new part of his life…'

'So tell him we support him, that we're here if he needs to talk and let him find a boyfriend and have a proper relationship…'

'He's _Harry Potter_, Remus! He's not going to be able to do that. _Any_ relationship he begins is going to be front page news, but a homosexual one…they'll eat him alive. Think about us at his age. It took us nearly a year just to get up the courage to tell James and Peter we were together. What if our love life had been splashed all over the Daily Prophet while we were still discovering what it meant to like blokes?'

Remus made a discontented noise, not wanting to acknowledge the truth in Sirius' words. He kept seeing Harry kissing the brunette and jealousy burned unpleasantly in his gut. He turned to walk up the stairs to their bedroom, trying to push the image out of his mind, but Sirius wouldn't allow him to, following him closely, still talking about the teenager.

'Remus, do you really want him finding out about all this stuff in a filthy alley or with his face Transfigured in some stranger's flat? Do you want stories of his inexperience and his fumbling retold in the gossip section of the paper for the whole wizardly world to chuckle about? We were lucky. We had each other to learn with and privacy while we did it - he's got no one he can trust and nowhere safe to experiment. Can you imagine Ron's face if Harry bought a bloke home? The prat can barely look at us still...'

'_No_, Sirius. I don't want to and frankly, I'm surprised you're even considering it. James would bloody _kill_ you…'

'James would try to skin me alive initially then, once he'd considered the alternatives, he'd tell me that he trusted me to help his son; trusted us. And…I _listened _to Harry, Remus…he's thought about this and he wants it. Yes, I was a bit surprised and yes, the godfather thing did give me pause, but there's no blood relationship and, if I was to take the job seriously, isn't it about helping Harry when he needs it?'

'I don't think shagging his son is _exactly_ what Prongs would have had in mind…'

'Perhaps not, but I don't want to see Harry hurt or used. I want him to feel comfortable with his sexuality…and if I can help with that, then I'll consider what he asked.'

'I don't want Harry to be hurt anymore than you do, Sirius, but I…it's not right.'

Sirius cocked his head, watching Remus pulling his clothes off as he prepared for bed as a sudden thought hit him.

'Moony…'

Remus looked over his shoulder quizzically, recognising that seductive tone of voice.

'What?'

'Do you find him attractive?'

'Oh, for fuck's sake, Sirius…!'

'You do, don't you? That's why you're so dead against this…because you think you might enjoy it too much…'

'Fuck off!'

Sirius was suddenly there - shoving him back onto the bed and straddling him, staring down at his pink face with a growing grin.

'That's it, isn't it?'

'He is too young, I'd feel like a pervert, Sirius.'

'But you'd get over that…' He ground his backside against Remus' groin, feeling his partner's rapidly increasing arousal. 'Imagine it…that body rubbing against yours…'

'God, Sirius. Cut it out.'

'Young flesh, gorgeous tight arse…'

'_Sirius_!'

Remus pushed him off and sat up, burying his head in his hands. Sirius sat up, realising for the first time that this wasn't just Remus being moral and upstanding - there was something else at play here.

'Rem? Love,…'

'Don't call me that.'

'Remus, for Merlin's sake…'

'I don't want to do it.'

'Why not?'

'It's wrong.'

'That's not it. Tell me the truth. Are you attracted to Harry? Are you worried that he'll get too attached?'

'I'm worried _you'll _get too attached.'

Sirius frowned and Remus cursed himself for yet again allowing the other man to get under his skin and loosen his tongue.

'What? You're worried I'll want him?' Comprehension finally hit and Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulders. 'Rem, are you worried I'll…fall for him or something?'

Remus shrugged off the arm around his shoulders and stood up.

'I think I'll sleep in the other room tonight.'

'Remus, no. You think I'll throw you over for Harry? How…how could you think that?'

Remus spun around, eyes flashing with anger and frustration.

'Because you're Sirius _fucking_ Black! Once you go Black, you never go back - wasn't that your motto? Because you're still fucking gorgeous and can have anyone you bloody want. Because you _want_ to do this - you _want_ to fuck a young, great-looking guy instead of an old, scarred…'

His words were cut off as Sirius grasped his shirt and crushed their lips together, the force of the kiss sending both men slamming into the wall behind them. Hands clenched in Remus' tawny brown hair and yanked roughly as Sirius pulled back and glared into his eyes.

'You bloody idiot. From the moment I finally got up the guts to kiss you, I have _never_ wanted anyone else. I love you, you great fucking ponce.'

Remus moaned and leaned in, burying his face in the crook of Sirius' neck. He breathed in deeply as he felt Sirius tugging his shirt out of the back of his pants. Hands slid up his bare back, tracing the length of a long scar, and Remus bit down hard - marking Sirius as his fingers moved to the other man's fly. Sirius' head fell back as Remus shoved his shirt aside and swiped his tongue along his collar bone, leaving Sirius gasping.

'Gods, Moony! Why would I ever want anyone else? No one else can do this to me, can make me feel like this.'

Remus lifted his head, hands pushing Sirius' pants down. 'I'm old, Padfoot. Scarred, arthritic…'

Sirius' hands flew to his face, gripping tight as he growled at Remus, '_Fucking beautiful_,' before kissing him deeply.

Remus made a groaning noise in his throat and spun the brunette, who eagerly kicked his pants off and braced himself against the wall. Remus kissed up Sirius' neck, biting his earlobe lightly before muttering in his ear, 'You once told me you thought James was good-looking…Harry's the spitting image of him.'

Sirius peered over his shoulder, watching Remus tear open his fly and free his erection.

'My mouth never watered looking at James the way it does looking at you. Merlin, you are heaven, Remus. Now put that fucking thing in me _now_.'

Remus slid an arm around Sirius' waist and, with no more preparation than spitting on his hand and rubbing it over his dick, pushed inside the other man. Sirius gasped at the rough entry, but the burn made his cock throb and he ground his arse into Remus.

'Move, damn you.'

Remus chuckled and began to buffet the other man, slamming into him hard and fast, a hand reaching for Sirius' cock. He fisted the brunette, mimicking the rhythm of his hips and soon, he heard Sirius swearing a blue streak as he came spectacularly all over Remus' hand and the wall in front of him. The spastic tightening of his muscles forced Remus' orgasm, the werewolf almost howling in pleasure, having laid claim on his mate once again.

They lay in bed a little later, Sirius pressed against Remus' back with an arm and leg slung over the werewolf. He could feel Remus' breathing even out and tightened his hold as he kissed the skin beneath the other man's ear.

'I'm all yours, Remus,' he whispered, feeling his lover stir. 'Two wars and Azkaban couldn't tear us apart and neither will Harry.'

Remus mumbled something Sirius couldn't understand, but shifted his hand to weave his long fingers with Sirius' before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Like? Review? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, especially my anonymous reviewers. There are one or two more chapters before the three-way action begins, but I won't leave you entirely smutless during that time._

_Thanks: **DragonDi** who searched her emails for a copy of this chapter just in case the marvellous computer people (who fixed my computer post-haste) wiped my hard drive. They didn't (thank god - soon I'll learn to back up_ every _day, Di) so here's the next chappie!_

_WARNING: Dream threesome slash...yum!_

_Disclaimer: It belongs to Jo - who killed the puppies as well as making Remus shag Tonks. I don't_ want _to be given credit for that train wreck. No siree!_

* * *

Chapter Four

_Harry was sitting at the table in the library, looking over his Potions text book when he felt a pulling at his zipper. As he looked down, the desk seemed to dissolve, and he saw Sirius kneeling before him, in the process of removing Harry's very erect cock from his pants._

'_What are you…oh…gods! Sirius, that feels good…'_

_Sirius' grey eyes smiled as he stared up at Harry, his mouth now encasing the teenager's prick._

_The older man's head bobbed up and down in his lap, Harry groaning as the thick, broad tongue worked bloody magic on his sensitive tip. His head fell back, and, through his eyelashes, he saw Remus watching them from the door way. _

_His mouth opened to make an excuse, to find a good reason to explain the fact the werewolf's partner currently had his mouth wrapped around Harry's cock. But as he struggled for words, Remus' hand went to his fly and tugged it down, his blue eyes watching hungrily as Sirius devoured Harry's dick. Harry's tongue slipped out to wet his dry lips as Remus lazily fisted his long cock, eyes fixed on his lover's raven head as the other man blew Harry. _

_Harry mouthed, 'Come here,' to the brown-haired man, seeing him smirk before he obeyed, coming closer until Harry could reach out and guide Remus' prick between his lips. __Remus moaned loudly, rocking his hips so his cock drove in and out of Harry's welcoming mouth. Soon, the werewolf's pace was frantic and then, with a groan, he was coming down Harry's throat and the young man swallowed hard to avoid choking as he felt the burn of his own orgasm. Remus' cock slipped out of Harry's mouth as the bespectacled boy arched up in the chair, grabbing a handful of Sirius' black hair as he came into the man's mouth with a loud cry..._

'_Sirius!'_

'Oh, for fuck's sake…'

Harry groaned and grimaced as his bleary, sleep-encrusted eyes peered down at the mess in his pyjama pants.

'I just bloody washed those.'

He sighed, ignoring the uncomfortable stickiness as he gathered fresh clothes and headed for the shower, hoping Ron was still asleep on their first day off from training. He was, and Harry quickly washed the evidence of his dream away, frustrated.

It had been nearly a week since he'd propositioned Sirius and Remus and he had yet to get a response. Sirius had owled him the day after he'd asked, telling him that he and Remus were leaving Grimmauld Place for a short holiday and that they would contact him when they returned. He added that they needed some time to think about what he'd asked and that Harry give them some space to do so.

'_This is no small thing you've asked of us, Harry. There are many things Remus and I have to consider first and we need to do that together. Please don't take this as a rejection or us trying to shut you out…we just need some time to think about this.'_

Harry understood that the couple would need some time to talk over whether or not they would invite another man into their bed, but had hoped they wouldn't need _this_ much discussion time. As he dressed and made his way to the kitchen of his flat, he thought, yet again, about the two men and their differing reactions to his revelation and proposition.

Sirius had seemed amused that his godson was as queer as he himself was, hiding his chuckles from a sterner Remus. Surprisingly, it was Sirius who seemed the least flustered by his request that the couple teach him about sex with men. He wasn't as concerned about the 'godfather' tag as Harry feared he would be and, when the older man walked him to the door, his words had given Harry reason to hope.

'_Harry, are you sure about this? Once we step over that line, our relationship is never going to be the same.'_

'_I know. But I've thought about this, Sirius. I…I've dreamed about this - constantly.'_

_He saw a flush spread across Sirius' cheeks and the man put his hands on Harry's shoulders and leaned close._

'_You are really serious about this, aren't you?'_

_Harry nodded, his voice soft but firm. _'_I am.'_

_Sirius bit his lip then said, 'I'll talk to Remus and see what he thinks. I won't do anything he's not comfortable with.'_

'_I know. That's why I love you.'_

He didn't know what had come over him then, but he'd leaned in and kissed Sirius on the lips. The older man looked so shocked that Harry couldn't help but smile as he left.

He wasn't smiling now though, as he fixed himself breakfast. Why was it taking so damn long for them to make up their minds? Poking at the soggy cereal, he answered his own question.

Remus.

After their brief parting conversation, Harry was almost certain that Sirius would be willing to do what he'd asked - he was very comfortable with his sexuality and would have a sense of humour about it, but he wouldn't do it unless Remus was comfortable with it as well. Remus was…proper, serious, unfailingly polite…oh, Harry knew he had to have a sense of fun (he was a Marauder and Sirius' boyfriend - he wouldn't have survived this long as either without a funny bone), but his sense of responsibility and propriety was far more well developed than his partner's. Harry knew that if anyone stood in the way of this plan, it would be Remus; Sirius wouldn't do it without his approval. He loved the other man too much to do anything that would hurt him so Harry just hoped Sirius' charm would help melt Remus' reservations.

The two men really were complete opposites, but in a complicated way, were just perfect for each other - and Harry had wondered several times throughout the last few weeks how he never figured out they were together until it was practically thrown in his face. They weren't flagrant with their togetherness, but they didn't hide it either. Remus had never moved out of Grimmauld Place after the war was over, despite having his own shack still, Sirius bought him all his essentials and clothing - grinning as a resigned looking Remus 'modelled' new robes for him whilst Harry was there one day, and his godfather sometimes joked about how well he kept '_his wife, Remus_' (for which he received a cuff about the ears). They were affectionate - ruffling hair, touching a shoulder or hand - and they stood far too close to each other, sharing intimate smiles and jokes that no one else got.

Watching them now, Harry was almost embarrassed by how oblivious he must have been.

They had given him permission to tell his best friends about them - _only_ his best friends. They didn't want to be blatant about their romantic status when Sirius was nearly as high profile as Harry was, and his romantic life would be eagerly gobbled up by the press. Conditions for werewolves had improved slightly after the war, but the wheels of bureaucracy took their sweet time to turn - even with a friendly Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister for Magic - and Remus didn't want Sirius' acceptance back into society marred by the fact he was shagging a Dark Creature. Neither man wanted to see the details of their relationship splattered across the front page of the _'Daily Prophet_' - both enjoyed their privacy too much, although Sirius had once brashly declared that he would fuck Remus stupid on Rita Skeeter's desk if it were up to him, making Harry giggle and Remus leave the room hurriedly, his face burning.

Hermione, of course, claimed she'd figured it out years ago, but had respected their apparent wish to not broadcast the relationship and told no one. Ron had been clueless - and a little less accepting than Harry would have expected…which was why Harry had told neither of his friends about his own predilections. Hermione, with an Inner Eye that put Professor Trelawney's to shame, probably had a hunch, but as she and Ron were now a couple, Harry didn't feel comfortable confirming her suspicions then asking her to keep the information from the redhead. Harry hated keeping such a big part of himself from his best friends, but until he could be sure of Ron's reaction to the news that the bloke who used to date his baby sister was now craving cock, he would keep the information quiet.

The man himself stumbled into the room now, startling red hair poking up all over his head as he rubbed his blue eyes. He'd obviously just rolled out of bed - not even bothering to pull a shirt on before coming to the table. Harry wondered if he'd be so comfortable walking about half-naked if he knew his flat mate fancied blokes. Trying to smooth out the worried frown that creased his brow, he shot a quick smile at his mate.

'Morning, Ron.'

'Hey.'

Ron wasn't a morning person so Harry just quietly pushed the cereal box across the table as the other man flopped into a chair, his silky boxers making his backside slip across the seat of the chair. He swore as he nearly shot off the chair and under the table, pulling himself back up and mumbling choice swear words under his breath as he poured the muesli into his bowl.

Harry stifled a laugh then took his bowl to the sink and rinsed it. His thoughts returned to Remus and Sirius; so immersed in speculation as to why they hadn't answered him yet that his wandering mind did not register the tap, tap, tap on the window until Ron lost patience and snapped at him.

'Harry, are you going to let that frigging thing in or watch it try and break through the glass?'

Harry blinked and saw Sirius' owl looking back at him through the window over the sink.

'Sorry.'

He flung open the window and the owl hopped inside, staring reproachfully at Harry for taking his time to let him in before he held out his leg. Harry mumbled an apology to the brown-and-black-flecked bird as he untied the roll of parchment. Then he grabbed a handful of owl treats from a jar on the window sill and threw it down in front of it as he twisted the note in his hand, seeing his name in Sirius' handwriting. His stomach churned with nerves and he gave the owl's head a scratch as he considered the possible contents of the letter. His body thrummed with excitement at the thought of there being a positive response in the note, but it was tempered with a little doubt - would they _really_ say yes?

'Sirius?'

Harry looked up with a frown.

'What?'

'The note. From Sirius? It's his owl...are he and Remus back?'

'Mmm, I guess.'

Ron nodded and shovelled food into his mouth. Harry cocked his head and stared contemplatively at his friend, deciding to test the waters.

'Ron, are you alright with them now? Remus and Sirius - them being together?'

Ron's jaw movement slowed as he looked up at Harry then he swallowed.

'Er, yeah, I guess. I…I can't really understand it myself, but…well, Hermione said that a person isn't defined by who they fall in love with…'

He looked a little baffled and Harry guessed he hadn't really understood his girlfriend's words, his theory proving correct with Ron's next words.

'I'm still not sure what she was on about, but I'm alright with them. They're still the same people they were before I knew they were…together. Sirius is pretty cool…and Hermione adores Lupin. I reckon she was a bit disappointed to find out that he likes blokes…'

Harry laughed then was startled as the owl shifted under his hand and took off out the window, having eaten all the treats. Obviously it hadn't been told to wait for a reply.

'What's he say then?'

'Hmm?'

'Sirius. Merlin, Harry. What's going on with you?'

'Nothing…sorry. I…I'm going to the bathroom. What are you doing today?'

'Hermione's at work so I thought I'd go and see George…check how he's coping…'

Harry felt a shot of guilt and his excitement over the note faded. George, Ron's older brother, had lost his twin brother in the Final Battle; had lost him fighting for Harry.

'I'll come with you…'

'No, that's alright. You probably want to see Sirius and Lupin.'

'They can wait…'

'Harry, I saw your face when you got that letter. You've been waiting for them to come back all week. It's fine. I'll tell George you said hi - and maybe you'll call in over the weekend…'

'Sure. Thanks.'

His mood far less buoyant than it had been a minute earlier, he trudged back up to the second floor and flopped onto his bed, the unopened note still clutched in his hand. Fred Weasley had been a wicked guy - he and George inseparable…except by death. George wasn't coping very well under all his bravado. He was throwing himself into his work at the joke store Harry had financed and his once ever-present grin was a rare sight.

_I've been neglecting him. I'll go and see him this weekend._

He rolled the cylinder of parchment between his fingers several times before he snapped. 'Oh, have some fucking balls, Potter. You're a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake.'

He unfurled the scrap of paper - all his fear seeming ridiculous when he saw the few words scrawled on the paper.

_Harry, Come for lunch with us. Sirius and Remus._

It could mean nothing; it could mean everything, and Harry wasn't completely sure he wanted to go and find out.

* * *

_Patience is a virtue... Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiya all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter - particularly my anonymous reviewers! There will be this one shorter chappie from Remus and Sirius' POV before the loving begins. _

_WARNING: Er, no smut this chappie per se, but some mention of sexing._

_Disclaimer: I own a few things - a cat (well, he lets me believe that I own him), my kids and my hubby - but unfortunately not Remus or Sirius or even Harry, for that matter. Bugger!_

* * *

Chapter Five

'Mmm, don't stop.'

'Sirius…'

'Right there… _Fuck_, Moony! That feels good.'

'Sirius…'

'Remus…'

'You're about to put your arse in the mashed potato…'

'_Shit_!'

Sirius leapt away from the table and Remus' exploring lips and hands, checking that none of the creamy potato mix had gotten on his expensive tailored pants. Remus sniggered and turned away, taking advantage of Sirius' distraction to finish putting the food on the table.

'You did a nice job with this chicken, Pads.'

'Hmm? Oh, thanks. Bit of sage, bit of rosemary…bugger all to it.'

Remus put the platter on the table then yawned and stretched until he heard his joints pop.

'I think I'm still in holiday mode.'

Sirius grinned and seized Remus about the waist as the other man lowered his arms, backing him towards the counter in a determined effort to try and pick up where they'd left off.

'We should do that more often. Just you, me and miles of deserted beach perfect for ravishing each other.'

Remus chuckled, winding his arms around his lover and holding him close. 'It _was _wonderful. That forest was a nice place to transform…and we managed to shag nearly all the way along that beach.'

Sirius laughed into the werewolf's neck then kissed the thin skin above his pulse point, feeling Remus' blood rushing through his veins, hot and throbbing under his lips.

'Mmm, sand does chafe one's arse after a while though - inside and out.'

With a snort of amusement (as it hadn't been his arse getting rubbed raw), Remus leaned back heavily against the counter, holding Sirius to him, the brunette cradled between his thin thighs. They were quiet for a minute, just holding each other as they took a moment out from preparing for their lunch with Harry. Sirius' mouth moved slowly over Remus skin, ensuring he covered every inch of Remus' throat, nipping and sucking then soothing the resulting red marks with a swipe of his soft tongue. A soft, breathy moan slipped from between Remus' lips and he closed his eyes as he gave himself over to the Animagus' insistent mouth. His hands fell to Sirius' hips, angling them so their hard cocks rubbed against each other through the fabric of their trousers. Sirius grunted and thrust, making Remus groan. The brunette's hands snuck around Remus' body to fit along the curve of the werewolf's buttocks. He squeezed gently, pulling Remus tighter to him.

The ticking of the clock was loud in the silent room, a constant accompaniment to the approving moans and contented noises both men were emitting, and a reminder that they didn't have time to indulge in what their rolling hips were demanding from them. Remus pulled away from that talented mouth with a sigh of regret.

'Harry will be here any minute.'

Sirius groaned in frustration, leaning forward to try and capture Remus' lips once more. The werewolf evaded him and Sirius made a growling noise. Remus smiled, pecking the brunette on the nose chastely before pulling back to peer at the other man's face.

'You sure about this, Sirius?'

Sirius felt the tension in Remus' body and he rubbed his hands over the other man's back soothingly.

'_I _am. Remus, I have to know you're okay with this. I won't do it unless you are.'

'I know.' The werewolf cupped Sirius' head between his hands and kissed him softly. 'I said I'll do it and I meant it. I do want to help Harry...'

Sirius cocked his head, searching Remus' face. 'And you know that I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable? You know that I love you and nothing - _nothing_ - will ever change that?'

Blue eyes crinkled as Remus smiled and nodded. 'I know. I was being an idiot...'

'No, you weren't, but there's no one else for me, Moony. Never has been; never will be. You're stuck with me...okay?'

Remus nodded again and Sirius smiled as he drew the other man into a slower, deeper kiss, leaning heavily into him as they got lost in each other again.

* * *

It was after a day of solid talking after Harry's departure a week ago that Sirius decided that he and Remus needed to get away from everything. They were both emotionally exhausted - Harry's request had made them think and talk about their relationship in a way they hadn't for a long time. Remus had put forward several reasons they shouldn't acquiesce, Sirius managing to counter them. It was Remus last objection, though, that made it clear the couple needed some time away together.

'_I'm just…he's so young, Sirius. He's inexperienced and we already have a relationship with him…'_

'_Moony, they are the reasons he's coming to us…'_

'_Padfoot, they are the reasons we should say no.' Remus sighed, shaking his head. 'Do you remember the first person you ever slept with?'_

_Sirius looked surprised at the abrupt change in subject then nodded, a reminiscent smile on his face. 'Sharon Ramsey. She was Seventh Year, I was Fifth. She kissed me and told me I was cute then dragged me into the closet and put her hand down my pants. Gods, that was a good night. I thought I was in love with her…oh.'_

_Sirius finally got it. 'You think Harry will get too attached.'_

'_Your first time is something you never forget and even you got a bit attached to Sharon. I…I just don't want to see him hurt. I don't want to see your relationship with him ruined by this…'_

' _I know. I guess I thought he might be mature enough to handle it.'_

'_He might be. I suppose I might not be giving him enough credit.' Remus worried his bottom lip. 'Perhaps I'm still a little jealous. What you and I have together is something we've never had with anyone else. I suppose I'm worried our relationship won't be as special anymore if we invite someone else into it.'_

_Remus looked so unsure that Sirius knew he had to make Remus understand he was the most important person in his world and suggested the trip away._

It had taken four days of being thoroughly shagged all the way along the deserted beach for Remus to mention Harry's suggestion again.

'_Do you really think Harry would understand that this wouldn't be a permanent arrangement? That we would help him learn what he needs to know, that it was just one night, and that's it?'_

_Sirius propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at his lover as he lay on the sand._

'_I think he's attracted to us because we can teach him. I think once he's…satisfied these fantasies of his…yes…he'll know he has to find someone his own age to settle down with. I think he wants that too. He's just…he's_ Harry Potter_, Remus. Things have always been harder for the poor bloody kid.'_

'_You…want to do it?'_

_Sirius tried to word his response in a way that wouldn't hurt Remus. 'You're asking me if I find him attractive? Yes. Yes, I do. Would I hate fucking him? No, I wouldn't. Does the idea of all of us together excite me? Yes, quite a bit actually. It doesn't mean I don't love you or I want something else, love.'_

_Remus nodded his understanding and Sirius relaxed until the werewolf spoke again._

'_Would you like to see me fucking him?'_

_Sirius bit his lip - an image of Remus bending Harry over the kitchen table suddenly besieged him, making him instantly hard. Remus was laying so close to Sirius that he could feel his lover's groin swelling and he smiled slyly, working the discovered advantage._

'_You want to see him sucking my dick, Sirius?' _

_Remus pushed Sirius over onto his back and slid his body over the raven-haired man as he continued to tease him. _

'_You want to see me pushing into that virgin arse?' _

_The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched and he hissed when his and Remus' hard cocks dragged over each other. He opened his mouth, voice hoarse and shaky when he spoke._

'_Are you trying to tell me you'll do it?'_

'_You answer my questions first.'_

_Remus rolled his hips and Sirius, ever obedient when Remus spoke in that authoritative tone, gasped out:_

'_Yes. Yes, I want to see all that.'_

'_Then I'll do it.'_

'_Fuck!'_

_Sirius grabbed Remus' head and crashed their mouths together._

_

* * *

_

Kissing quickly advanced to heavy petting and Sirius was just pulling down Remus' zipper when they heard the sound of the locks on the front door grinding. With irritated grunts, they pulled apart quickly, Sirius glancing at Remus as he re-zipped his fly, noticing his lover was a little pale.

_Can't blame him. It's not every day you agree to shag your best friend's son._

'Sirius?'

'In here, Harry.'

He gripped Remus' hand, lifting it and pressing his lips to the werewolf's palm in an effort to reassure the other man. Remus smiled and nodded, understanding what his partner was trying to do and appreciating it. Their erections were fading fast now as nerves made their stomachs clench and muscles tighten, but they plastered smiles on their faces as Harry poked his head around the door a little cautiously.

'Hi…um…'

'Come in, Harry.'

Sirius approached the younger man, determined to keep this as normal as possible. When Harry stepped into the room, he smiled and hugged him quickly. Harry was tense, but seemed to relax into the embrace a little before they pulled back, both conscious of Remus watching them. Harry glanced over at the other man, surprised when he smiled and lifted a hand in greeting.

'Hello, Harry. Drink?'

Harry nodded and when Remus turned to the counter, the bespectacled man looked back at Sirius, who smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

'Sit, Harry. I made chicken - it's fantastic, if I do say so myself. Remus did the dessert…he does marvellous things with sponge and custard.'

Remus snorted over by the sink then flicked his wand, sending three wine glasses flying towards the table. 'Yeah, it takes real talent to make a trifle. Mead, Harry? Or something softer?'

'Er, mead's fine. Thank you.'

They maintained their polite casualness for the entire meal - all three ignoring the white elephant lingering in the room. Harry listened to Sirius talk about their short holiday and watched the men's interactions with fascination. It wasn't that they weren't affectionate before their holiday but now, they touched almost constantly - a hand on a knee, fingers stroking over each other, a kiss brushed across a cheek… The time away appeared to have cemented their relationship even further, yet the open and unashamed displays of affection made Harry inexplicably uneasy.

The first bottle of mead disappeared and Remus opened another, pouring three glasses of the sweet elixir. Harry noticed Sirius' fingers lingering over Remus' as the werewolf handed the brunette a glass and the small, contented smile that played on Remus' lips as he passed another goblet to Harry. Suddenly, the realisation of exactly what he'd asked of the men and what it might cost them in terms of their relationship, hit Harry very strongly and he stumbled over his words as he tried to apologise.

'I…don't...you...' He couldn't finish his thought, shaking his head incoherently. Remus and Sirius stared quizzically at him, the latter speaking first.

'What's wrong, Harry?'

The tousle-haired brunette found his voice, words tumbling from his mouth.

'Forget what I asked you to do. I didn't think…I…I don't want to cause trouble between the two of you…'

He stopped, seeing the look that passed between the couple, then swore. 'Shit, I already have, haven't I? I'm sorry. I didn't think…I didn't mean to…'

'We know you didn't, Harry.'

It was Remus who reached out and clasped Harry's trembling hand reassuringly in his own. 'Thinking about your suggestion _did_ bring some old insecurities of mine back to life. I should thank you, though; I needed to exorcise those demons.'

He looked over at Sirius, who put his hand on Remus' shoulder and nodded. Remus turned back to Harry, cobalt-blue eyes meeting brilliant green.

'I'm not going to tell you we were in agreement at first about how to respond to your proposal, but we are now.' He inhaled deeply then smiled.

'If you still want us to…teach you what men like, then we'll do it. Sirius and I...together; we'll show you how to make love to a man.'

* * *

_I swear...there is smut coming. Reviews always help me write boylove... (looks at the review link with no attempt at subtlety whatsoever)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hiya everyone! So sorry about the late and crappy review replies. Work is SLAMMING me right now and my muse has buggered off to parts unknown so I'm struggling over my next fic while I should be showing you all the appreciation you deserve. (smacks wrist) I vow to do better next time. :)_

_WARNING: Smut ahoy! Er, desire to wrap fingers around the author's throat and squeeze tightly by the end..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, Jo does. I just make them do filthy, sexy things to each other (and they love every second of it)._

_

* * *

_Chapter Six

'_We__'__ll show you how to make love to a man.__'_

Harry's eyes opened wide behind the lenses of his glasses with Remus' words. He stared disbelievingly at the werewolf then his eyes slid to Sirius for confirmation. The Animagus smiled, a little nervously, and nodded.

'If that's still alright with you, Harry.'

_Fuck, yes!_

The youth nodded quickly, his eagerness making Remus and Sirius chuckle. Remus squeezed his hand then loosened his grip, but Harry tightened his fingers around the werewolf's.

'Remus, you didn't want to do this. Are you sure?'

Remus shot a half-glance at Sirius and, once again, the two men seemed to communicate non-verbally. Sirius stood and, with a reassuring smile for Harry, left the room. Remus watched him go then turned back to Harry.

'I wasn't sure; in fact, I was dead against it. Sirius talked me into it.' He saw Harry's mouth open and quickly continued. 'I was jealous, Harry. Sirius…'

He looked down at the timber table and sighed, a small, thoughtful smile playing on his lips as he weaved his and Harry's fingers together. Harry felt a shiver shake him from head to toe and he hardened at the sensation of those slightly roughened digits entwining with his own. He tried to listen to what Remus was saying, fighting the urge to just fall into the heat that was spreading throughout his body from the simple touch of skin on skin.

'Sirius has always been sought after. Always. It made me feel quite insecure when we were younger, but I…well, I wasn't _completely_ unattractive myself back then and Sirius never gave me reason to doubt him. Now, though…'

He looked up at Harry and smiled deprecatingly. 'I suppose I was a little worried that being with a very young, attractive man would remind Sirius of how old and damaged I am.'

Harry frowned - was the outwardly quietly confident Remus so insecure he didn't see how much Sirius adored him? 'Sirius loves you, Remus…'

'I know.' Remus' apologetic smile widened. 'I know. And I realise I was being ridiculous worrying about him losing interest in me. We're bonded - not legally or magically, but emotionally, spiritually. I trust him with my life, with my heart, and I feel like a complete twat for doubting him.'

Remus sat back in his chair, his hand slipping from Harry's grasp. He scrubbed his hands over his face then ran them through his grey-streaked hair, tousling the neatly brushed locks. He looked scruffily sexy when he looked back at Harry and the teenager swallowed hard at the sight, tongue sneaking out to wet his dry lips. He wanted to be running his hands through that hair... He had to clench his fist to stop himself from reaching out to do just that, but Remus' next words momentarily distracted him from the struggle he was having with his libido.

'Harry, you don't need to include me in this...thing. I…I'm not going to pretend I won't be a little jealous still at the thought of you and Sirius together, but Sirius…Sirius is a very attractive man and I don't want you to feel obligated...'

'So are you. Attractive, I mean.'

Remus smiled indulgently. 'Thank you for saying so, Harry, but…'

'No buts.'

With a surge of confidence, Harry stood up and moved around the table until he was standing next to the older man. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he wanted to make sure Remus knew he wanted him. Hearing the other man speak so honestly about his feelings, hearing him doubt his own desirability, gave Harry the courage he needed to reveal his nocturnal fantasies.

'Did Sirius tell you I've had dreams about being with the two of you?'

Remus flushed a deep red, but nodded. 'He did…er…mention that.'

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Harry tried not to smirk. Remus was easy to read and Harry guessed that Sirius may have done a little more with that information than simply 'mention' it casually. His cock hardened until it was fit to burst at the thought of Sirius and Remus using his dreams in their own sexual games and, as the blood rushed south, Harry's head spun. He swallowed hard again to try and lubricate his parched throat before speaking.

'Not all of those dreams were about the two of you. Some were just about you…and me. Together.'

He heard Remus try to clear his throat but a croaky grunt was all that came out. Harry could see Remus' eyes darkening and his eyes dropped to the other man's crotch, bolstered by the bulging evidence of the werewolf's arousal he saw there. Harry had never thought he'd be able to be so forward, but Remus' uncertainty demanded a strong approach. Merlin might damn him to hell for trying to seduce his former teacher, but he _wanted_ Remus right now; wanted him like nothing he'd ever wanted before, and Harry wasn't about to let the man's bloody morals or ethics or insecurities get in the way of him getting what he was now almost panting for.

'Do you want me to tell you about the dreams, Remus? So you know just how attractive I think you are?'

'Er…'

'You're on top…I'm not sure if that's what you usually do, but with me - in my dreams - _you're_ fucking _me_...'

'H…Harry…'

'Or I'm on my knees blowing you. Once I was sucking you off while Sirius was doing me…'

'Fucking hell, Harry.'

Remus pushed himself to his feet and shouldered past Harry, nearly knocking the younger man over. Once he was on the other side of the room, he turned back, hands again threading roughly through his hair. He looked at Harry with dark, almost haunted eyes and Harry could see the struggle within those blue orbs.

'I…you just…I fed you _bottles_. I…rocked you to sleep. And you are so _very_ much like James… It just…'

Harry frowned and stalked across the room, annoyance rising as the werewolf's pesky conscience threatened to get in the way.

'I'm not my father, Remus and I'm not a child.'

'I know, but…'

'But, nothing! I'm not James. Would he do this?'

He forget himself in his frustration and grabbed Remus by the scruff of his neck and pulled his face down to his, crushing their lips together.

Remus wrenched himself out of Harry's grasp, his back hitting the wall behind him as he pulled out of the other man's grip. He was flushed and breathing hard, staring at an equally as flustered Harry through lust-clouded eyes. Harry felt a thrill of satisfaction upon seeing Remus' reaction and, when he spoke, his voice was low and hoarse and filled with raw need.

'Would a child work you up this much?'

'I…I…_fuck_!'

Remus grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt and dragged the brunette to him, lowering his head and kissing him hard and fast. Under the onslaught of those firm, demanding lips, Harry whimpered, his own lips parting instinctively. Remus took advantage and plunged his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Harry clutched at Remus' shirt, trying desperately to hold himself upright as a rush of sensation flooded him. Remus moaned into his mouth, the low sound sending tiny vibrations thrumming through Harry's core, pooling to create a growing tension in his groin. When Remus' tongue swept over his own, exploring every nuance, every crevice of Harry's mouth, the brunette finally pulled himself together enough to respond.

His tongue stroked over Remus' bottom lip, a little tentatively. Remus grunted and sucked on the probing muscle, and Harry lost control. A hand flew up to tangle in Remus' thick hair as he forced his mouth harder against the werewolf's, tongue thrusting as he tried to taste every flavour at once. Harry felt himself lose his footing, Remus' arms keeping him upright as he was spun around and pressed up against the wall.

Remus pinned him with his lower body as his long-fingered hands slid under Harry's t-shirt. He plucked at Harry's nipples then twisted - the sudden sharp pain making the younger man cry out and Remus murmured an apology into his mouth. His thumb rubbed soothingly over the abused nub, making Harry quickly forget about the brief pain. He was so involved in kissing Remus, touching Remus, enjoying Remus' fingers on his nipples, that he didn't notice the other man sliding a leg between his thighs until the werewolf nudged his throbbing cock gently with his knee. A strangled sounding groan slipped from Harry's lips, swallowed by Remus who now rubbed his thigh harder over the younger man's erection.

Harry's breath came in shallow pants, his lips inactive now but it didn't matter because Remus was kissing him voraciously enough for them both. All Harry could do was hang onto the other man as his head spun from the swirl of feeling. He rutted frenetically against Remus' thigh, the friction making him keen as he both desperately fought his climax and reached for it.

'Come for him, Harry.'

Harry's green eyes snapped open and through his crooked, fogged lenses, he saw Sirius watching them with a hungry expression on his face. Just then, Remus ground harder against him and murmured, 'Let go, Harry,' into his mouth and Harry did, mouth forming an 'o' as he soared, his climax sending him into orbit before he slowly began to plummet back down to earth.

* * *

The next few minutes were hazy - pleasure having loosened his limbs as well as his grasp on reality. It was surreal. He knew he was walking, could feel the stretching of his leg muscles as he climbed the stairs, but it wasn't until he felt himself being manoeuvred onto a soft surface that he managed to regain some sense of himself and his surroundings.

He looked around and realised he was in the room he used when he spent the night at Grimmauld Place - and that he was alone.

Not for long though, male voices were murmuring softly in the hall then Sirius appeared in the doorway. He smiled at Harry who felt a sudden flush of shame. He'd just snogged Sirius' boyfriend, Sirius' life partner, Sirius' love. He'd humped his leg like a randy fucking dog and come in his pants like a twelve year old. Harry frowned, blinking away hot tears of humiliation that he had been unprepared for.

'S…Sirius…sorry…'

'Shh, Harry. It's alright. That's what was supposed to happen.'

'I…Remus…'

'I know.' Sirius sat down next to him on the bed and reached out to stroke a hand tenderly through the messy hair. 'Remus needed to see how much you want him and you needed to know that he was alright with doing this; that's why I left you two alone. He _was_ going to _talk_ to you about what you wanted to do but…'

He smiled, hand slipping from Harry's hair to cup his head, fingers tangling in the dark hair at the nape of the young man's neck.

'Remus and Lily used to _talk_ about everything, debate every point, but you are like me and James. Action over words. I must admit, James and I used that very tactic quite often to get the both of them to shut up and I suspected you might do the same.'

Harry must have still appeared worried because Sirius leaned closer, resting his forehead against the teenager's.

'I watched the both of you. You are lovely together.' Harry felt his face heat up and Sirius smiled. 'I'm alright, Harry. Remus is alright, and we are both willing to keep going, if you want to; if _you're_ alright.'

Harry bit his lip then nodded, his whole body trembling both from Sirius' proximity and the intensity of his earlier orgasm. His voice was rough when he spoke. 'If you're sure it's ok…'

Sirius smiled then tilted his head, closing the gap between them and kissing Harry almost chastely. He drew back and his grey eyes searched Harry's for an sign of unease. Harry smiled crookedly at Sirius then, wanting to make certain the other man knew he really wanted this, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sirius'. For a long moment, Sirius allowed Harry to kiss him then he parted his lips and allowed the younger man's hesitant tongue entry.

Harry tried to press himself more firmly against the older man, but Sirius refused to allow it, keeping the kiss gentle, slow, then deepened it. His tongue sought Harry's and he showed the young man how to use the sensitive muscle more effectively to taste, to stimulate - leaving Harry feeling weak and his cock hard once again in his still-sticky pants. Just when Harry's lungs were screaming for oxygen, his head spinning from new sensations - Sirius pulled back, his slightly glazed eyes focused on the door behind them. A panting Harry turned to see Remus leaning against the door frame watching them, an inscrutable expression on his face.

'Rem?'

Sirius' voice was husky, like sandpaper over Harry's senses. There was one moment where Harry thought Remus would object, but then the werewolf stepped forward and closed the door quietly behind himself. He tapped the doorknob with his wand and they all three heard the lock click into place.

'Don't stop on my account.' He smiled at Sirius reassuringly then his eyes shifted to include Harry as he moved to stand next to the bed. 'It seemed like you were getting off to a good start.'

Sirius smiled at Remus and shifted, crawling across the bed towards the werewolf. He raised himself to his knees in front of Remus. The blue-eyed man smirked as his lover drew him closer and kissed him. Harry watched unabashed, fascinated by their joined mouths, by their pink tongues that caressed and stroked, by the soft sounds emitted and hastened respiration. His own chest rose and fell faster as his arousal grew and his hand slipped unnoticed to his crotch, rubbing his thumb along the bulge of his renewed erection.

Remus shifted, his pale, long fingered hand sliding down Sirius' back to cup his buttock as the two men pressed together rhythmically. Harry let out a tormented moan, thumb teasing the head of his cock, the fabric of his pants damp where come from his earlier orgasm had leaked through. Remus must have heard the low, needy sound - his blue eyes opened and he stared at Harry as he kissed Sirius. A shuddering gasp escaped Harry's lungs and Remus pulled back, smiling at Harry with kiss swollen, saliva-slicked lips.

'Ok there, Harry?'

The sound of his gravely voice made Harry think of a wild animal's growl and his cock throbbed painfully, threatening to split the seam of his pants. He nodded jerkily and Sirius peered over his shoulder, grinning when he saw Harry's flushed, sweaty face.

'I think, Moony, that it might be time for Harry's first lesson.'

* * *

_Flames are so childish, don't you think? :) Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hiya everyone! So sorry this chappie is a bit late - health problems. Thanks to all who left kind, non-flaming reviews (I did expect some after the cliffie), and especially to my anonymous reviewers: Chicago and Plarpatubin (cheers!)_

_WARNING: Lessons begin in earnest this chapter. Smutty, three-way boylove coming up. Don't like, don't want to know. Just don't read._

_Disclaimer: Not my boys - they belong to Jo. But I do have fun making them fulfil my every perverted dream._

* * *

Chapter Seven

'_I think, Moony, that it might be time for Harry__'__s first lesson.__'_

Harry's ability to breathe failed with Sirius' words; his till now, rasping, desperate respiration stopping completely as the two men turned to stare at him - amusement written all over their faces when they saw that Harry's hand was still automatically stroking his stiff cock through his pants. Sirius chuckled and reached out to grasp Harry's wrist, halting his motion.

'A kiss, Harry, is the most important part of seducing anyone. If the kiss is no good, you're not likely to ever find out how much better the sex might be. A simple kiss should be enough to work you into the state you are in now. You, I'm afraid, are _not_ a good kisser…not yet.'

Harry breathed again, inhaling a sharp, indignant breath and glaring at Sirius as the older man climbed off the bed.

'G…Ginny said…'

'Ginny is a young woman who has only ever kissed young men.' Sirius walked around the bed to sit beside Harry, noting how irritated the younger man appeared before he reached out and removed his glasses. 'I, however, have kissed many women…'

He glanced over at Remus, who had cleared his throat pointedly, and smiled before he cast a spell on each of Harry's eyes. Harry blinked, his fuzzy vision clearing almost immediately as Sirius continued to speak.

'And one werewolf - who taught me that experience does not necessarily make you a good kisser.'

Remus grinned and Harry looked at him in surprise.

'Sirius couldn't kiss?'

Remus smirked. 'He was awful.'

Sirius glared, disgruntled, at his partner.

'I wasn't _that _bad…'

'You used your tongue like you were beating eggs or something, Padfoot. I was afraid for my life…'

'Now you're just fucking exaggerating. I _wasn't_ that bad.'

Remus laughed and sat on the bed as well. 'No, you weren't, but you weren't very good either. Harry's better than you were.'

Harry forgot his irritation and smirked at Sirius, realising he'd made a mistake by gloating when he saw the wicked gleam in Sirius' eye. Before he could blink, he was on his back and Sirius was leaning over him.

'He said "better than I _was", _you tosser. I'm much better now and prepared to impart some of my knowledge. You kiss too hard, Harry; you have to soften your lips more. Like this…'

Sirius kissed him gently, soft lips plucking at Harry's teasingly.

'Don't be in a rush to introduce your tongue…'

His words were a little muffled against Harry's lips.

'Use your lips to excite…'

He sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth then nipped at it lightly.

'Your teeth to arouse…'

Harry pushed his hips up towards him, making a tiny, desperate sobbing sound as he surrendered himself to the demands of the other man's mouth. Sirius smiled and pulled back minutely.

'You want more…?'

Harry nodded and Sirius' smile widened before he glanced up at Remus.

Whatever transpired silently between the men, it resulted in Sirius moving to sit on the edge of the bed and Remus laying down alongside Harry, giving the panting man a shy, yet earnest smile.

'I'm a much better teacher than he is, Harry. Show me what you can do.'

Harry stared into the other man's blue eyes, looking for confirmation that this really was alright, and when he saw the positive answer there, he leaned forward, pressing his lips tentatively to Remus'. The werewolf didn't push, didn't take the lead, instead allowing Harry's lips to stroke and taste and nip with ever-growing confidence until Harry was wriggling closer to him and losing patience with the slow pace. Only then did Remus respond.

The older man moved swiftly, rolling them so he was holding himself over Harry, and quickly deepened the kiss, keeping it slow and exploratory, but intense and powerful at the same time. The rapid change made Harry whimper in pleasure as his senses were overwhelmed. Sirius was a good kisser - a _fantastic_ kisser - but Remus knew just how to use his tongue and his lips and his teeth to bring Harry to almost painful arousal.

_Merlin's pants, one or two kisses and I'm ready to burst - they _are_ good at this._

Remus pulled back and Harry was pleased to note through his own fog of lust, that the other man was breathing heavily and his face was flushed.

'Y…You're a fast learner. That was good.'

Harry smiled, still dazed, so focused on Remus that he wasn't aware that Sirius had moved until the man's hands were brushing over his throbbing erection.

'Oh!'

His sharp, needy exhale made Sirius look up from his task of unzipping Harry's pants and, recognising the desperation in the other man's face, grin.

'Not yet, Harry. You're young, but there is a limit to even your recuperation prowess. You've gone off once already, and there's a long way to go yet before the end. You want the full lesson, don't you?'

It was a rhetorical question and they all knew it.

A shiver shook Harry when he heard the promise in Sirius' voice and, as Sirius dragged his now undone pants down, Harry kicked his legs to rid himself of the unnecessary item. Remus' fingers had worked nimbly on Harry's shirt as Sirius concentrated on the bottom half and now, he tugged it off Harry's shoulders. The young man felt a little exposed in just his still-sticky underwear as the others looked him over, but he saw the appreciative glint in their eyes before they started to tear their clothes off as well. Sirius yanked his shirt off over his head and tossed it onto the ground, his gaze shifting to his partner. His fingers were unbuckling his belt as Remus began to unbutton his own dress shirt, the werewolf's eyes fixed on the stripping Sirius.

Harry watched the two men undress themselves then bit back a moan when Sirius, clad only in tented boxers, undid Remus' fly - his hand lingering far longer than necessary over the werewolf's bulging crotch. Remus' steady breathing hitched and Harry saw the man's white teeth biting into his plush lower lip as Sirius pushed down his pants for him. They wrangled the slacks off then Sirius slid his arms around Remus, both of them falling down onto the mattress. Sirius kissed him tenderly then buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Harry guessed he wasn't supposed to hear the whispered, '_Fuck, Moony, I love you_,' and he looked away, the intimate words having a similar effect on his erection as cold water might. With the first flush of excitement and lust fading, he now felt guilty again. He heard Remus chuckle and a hand closed around his wrist. He turned back to see both men watching him, Sirius urging him gently towards them.

'Harry, I love Remus - I'm not going to hide that. We both want you here, but if you can't stop feeling guilty for joining us or if you don't want to see us together like this, then we should call this off now before it goes too far.'

Remus snorted and Sirius amended his statement. 'Well, before things go any further.'

Harry couldn't help his glance at Remus who smiled reassuringly. 'Please stay, Harry.'

The young man smiled and nodded, pushing the last of his guilt away when he saw Remus' final doubts disappear. Sirius grinned and started tugging harder on his arm.

'Come on, Harry. Next lesson - foreplay and hand jobs.'

Remus grimaced. 'Gods, Sirius.'

'What?'

'Do you have to be so…blunt?'

'You want me call it mutual masturbation? Stimulation of the male phallus? I could go with colloquialisms? Choking the chicken? Flogging the log? Beating the…'

'Alright! You've made your damn point. Now, who exactly is going to receive…?' Sirius' hand closed around the werewolf's hard on and Remus drew a fast, shuddering breath. 'Oh, right. Me then?'

'Well, you must be dying by now - Harry did a marvellous job on you in the kitchen.' Sirius looked at Harry with what could only be described as pride in his eyes. 'He was as hard as a rock, Harry. Nice job.'

Harry, thrilled Remus had been as turned on by their encounter as he himself had been, laughed at the ridiculousness of the conversation, finally feeling comfortable here with the couple…until Sirius yanked down Remus' boxers.

_Holy shit!_

Remus was built. _Really _built…and Harry immediately thought of his own cock (that until now, he'd believed was a perfectly acceptable size). Sirius saw the younger man's eyes widen and sniggered.

'I think you've put Harry into shock, Rem.'

Remus flushed and smacked Sirius on the arm. 'Then take off _your_ pants and let him feel superior again.'

'Hey!'

Harry chuckled, but his amusement faded when Sirius did what he was told and shucked his underwear. He wasn't that much smaller than Remus.

Sirius paid no attention to his discomfort, throwing himself on top of Remus and rolling his hips. Remus let out a loud groan and his hand slammed down onto Sirius' arse, clutching at the bare flesh. The Animagus grunted and repeated his motion, peering over his shoulder at Harry.

'Harry, get your damn pants off and get over here before he's done.'

Harry hesitated, grateful that they were giving him some modicum of privacy to get naked, but realising that soon, they would be comparing - and he was afraid he was going to come up short.

Very short.

_Aw, fuck it._

In one swift motion, he had the boxers off and before they'd hit the carpet, he was moving up the bed to join the others. Sirius smiled at him and shifted so they were sitting on either side of Remus.

'Right, Harry. Every man is different - Remus loves some things that I hate so you have to get to know your partner's likes and dislikes, but there are usually some erogenous zones that everyone has in common.'

He grinned down at Remus who was pink-faced and looking a little uncomfortable at being the practical test subject for Harry's second lesson, then looked back at Harry.

'Let's see you then, Harry.'

Harry was startled. 'What…what should I…?'

'Whatever you think. You'll learn how to read a man's reactions. For example…'

He leaned over and nudged Remus' jaw until the other man tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Sirius immediately latched onto the delicate skin there, sucking and nipping to a recital of moans and groans from Remus. After a minute in which no part of Remus' throat was left untouched, Sirius raised his head.

'…Remus loves me biting his neck, but…'

He quickly ducked and closed his lips around Remus' big toe, only to have the werewolf tear his foot away with an annoyed grunt. Sirius grinned and sat up.

'…he hates me trying to suck his toes.'

Remus frowned at his lover. 'Yet you continue to attempt it.'

Sirius grinned and shrugged, leaning over to kiss Remus on the tip of his nose. 'You're cute when you're pissed off, Moony. Alright, Harry. You take that side, I'll take this one and we'll meet in the middle…'

He glanced down at Remus' erection pointedly and Harry followed his gaze, continuing to stare even as Sirius lowered his head to kiss Remus' scarred chest.

He'd never thought of a penis as a good looking body part before, but Remus' prick was lovely. Thick and long and pink and smooth… Harry realised he was licking his lips at the thought of touching and tasting and being taken by that cock and blushed. He turned away - only to see Remus watching him, his blue eyes dark with desire.

'Come here.'

The words were mouthed, not spoken aloud, but Harry obeyed, sliding up the werewolf's body as Remus weaved his long fingers into his messy black locks. He pulled Harry's face down to his and proceeded to snog the younger man senseless.

There was nothing gentle about Remus' demanding mouth now, and Harry gave back as good as he got, subtly rubbing his erection over Remus' hip as their tongues battled. Remus bit Harry's lip and Harry pulled back, gasping in surprise. He saw the beginning of a smirk on the werewolf's face and he grinned wickedly. He lowered his mouth to Remus' collarbone and bit him in retaliation - not hard enough to pierce the skin, but enough to leave a mark. Remus' hand, still tangled in Harry's hair, yanked the other man's head back sharply and for a moment, Harry thought he'd gone too far. But instead of seeing an angry face, he saw lust clouding Remus' features, making his face more angular than usual. Gone was the congenial man that had taught Harry how to conjure a Patronus - this Remus was something completely different; this Remus was dangerous and Harry felt a thrill shoot through him. Then suddenly, a smile split Remus' face and he gave Harry's head a gentle push.

'Here. Do that again here.'

Remus guided Harry's head to his chest and Harry grinned to himself. His teeth closed around the taut nipple that appeared in his eye-line. Remus' body jerked and, bolstered, Harry did it again before flicking his tongue over the nub. Sirius shifted and he joined Harry, both of them licking and sucking at Remus' brown nipples until the werewolf swore loudly. Sirius let out a soft laugh then sat up, pulling Harry up with him.

'And _that_ sound means '_stop fucking around and put me out of my misery already_', Harry. Remus can be very impatient…'

Remus growled low in his throat. 'Padfoot, I _swear_ to Merlin…'

The implied threat in Remus' voice worked, Sirius reaching out for Harry's hand and with no further ado, he wrapped it around Remus' large, hard cock.

Feeling the smooth, hot skin in his curved palm nearly sent Harry over the edge and he took a moment to draw in a calming breath. Sirius closed his hand around Harry's and started to move it in long, firm strokes.

'He likes it slow and teasing then fast and furious usually, but now…' He looked down at Remus who was arching his back and biting his lip as he watched them. '…it isn't going to take much to finish him.'

'Will you stop fucking talking?'

The words sounded as though they were forced out through gritted teeth as Remus glared at Sirius. The brunette nodded, realising Remus had reached the limits of his tolerance, then took his hand off Harry's.

'Do it, Harry. Finish him.'

Harry's eyes widened then he looked down at Remus, who was almost oozing raw need, and felt a surge of power. He leaned over and crushed his lips to Remus', his hand working fast on the other man's cock. It was awkward at first - different to fisting himself - but after several strokes, he developed a smooth rhythm. His own member screamed out for attention and he ground himself against Remus' bony hip as he swallowed the desperate moans and whimpers the werewolf was emitting.

Suddenly, Remus stiffened under him and Harry saw his eyes snap open to stare at Sirius, who was seated at the end of the bed. His whispered, '_Gods, Harry!_' preceded a flood of warmth over Harry's hand and Remus, eyes fixed on Sirius, jerked convulsively underneath the younger man for several seconds before finally falling back onto the mattress, completely limp.

'Fuck!'

Remus closed his eyes now as he tried to catch his breath and Sirius moved back to Harry's side, his face flushed, eyes glazed with arousal. He reached out and took Harry's soiled hand off Remus and raised it to his mouth, licking the younger man's fingers clean. Harry watched him; at first simply stunned by the eroticism of the act, then with an urgent, hungry desire to push Sirius aside and taste Remus...a desire he came close to acting on except that the sight and sensation of Sirius sucking his fingers was so fucking hot. He whined, arousal evident in the tiny noise, and Sirius looked at him, reading his face correctly before indicating Remus' soiled stomach.

'Clean him up, Harry.'

Harry didn't hesitate, didn't think. He immediately dipped his head and licked at the spilt essence on Remus' belly. It was bitter and sharp, but Harry didn't seem to be able to get enough, greedily consuming Remus' seed as if it were his last meal. His chin brushed Remus' soft shaft and Harry couldn't help himself, letting his tongue tentatively swipe over the tip of the other man's spent cock. Remus moaned and Sirius swore, watching as Harry repeated his action before moving fast and pushing the young man over onto his back.

Harry was surprised to find himself pressed into the mattress with Sirius nibbling along his slightly shadowed jaw and muttering feverishly against his skin.

'You like that? Tasting his come? Tasting his cock?'

Harry, breathless, simply nodded and let his eyes roll back in his head as Sirius sucked on his earlobe.

'You want him to do it to you? You want _me_ to do it to you?'

Harry nodded then tried to clear his throat - not completely managing to make his voice sound normal before he spoke.

'I…I want to do it to you too. I want to suck you, Sirius.'

He felt Sirius stiffen then the other man slowly raised his head to stare down at Harry with probing grey eyes before one side of his mouth twitched up in a half-smile.

'Lesson number three then.'

* * *

_Hope it was worth the wait. :) _

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hiya! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, including my anonymous reviewers (cheers, **els**), and my friend, **misundersnape**, who is trying out slash for the first time and who may actually want to brace herself for this chappie. :)_

_THANKS: **DragonDi**- wonderful writer (check out her fic **'Carnival of Dark and Dangerous Creatures'**), great mate and overworked sounding board. Cheers for fixing my mistakes and telling me it was hot when it felt as hot as winter in Antarctica._

_WARNING: Boy on boy on boy smut. Enjoy...or not. I've spent too much time editing this and it's driving me mad. It doesn't sound at all sexy anymore so let me know if it sucked (hehe!) _

_Disclaimer: Don't sue - they ain't mine._

* * *

Chapter Eight

'_Lesson number three then.__'_

Sirius' hand snuck down between their bodies and he touched Harry's leaking cock, the phallus jumping in response. The corner of the other man's mouth turned up.

'You're close, Harry.'

Harry thrust his hips, frustrated that Sirius wasn't grabbing his cock and giving him the release he so urgently needed right now. He almost growled his response.

'M'okay.'

Sirius smiled indulgently and Harry would have head butted him if he hadn't been so fucking desperate for the man to jerk him the fuck off. When Sirius dragged a finger through the pre-come that had pooled at the tip of Harry's cock then taken his hand away, he had a nearly irresistible urge to throw caution to the wind, slam his head into the other man's and bring himself to a climax.

'Harry, you'll explode the moment I get near you.'

'I…I won't…'

Harry could hear the whine in his voice when he spoke and hated how childish and young it made him sound, but he couldn't help it. Sirius sniggered and twisted to look over his shoulder at Remus who had regained some composure and was watching the duo interestedly.

'Moony?'

Remus nodded and smiled at Harry, sending a shiver down the young man's spine. 'I'm sure we can work _something_ out.'

He shuffled down the bed as Sirius rolled off Harry. Remus pushed the Animagus' legs apart, settling between them and looking at a startled Harry.

'Harry, watch me first.' He grinned a cheeky grin that made Harry realise exactly why he'd been a Marauder. '_Closely_.'

Harry nodded eagerly. As much as he wanted to participate, he enjoyed watching the two men together. After his initial discomfort, he found the sight of the couple interacting incredibly arousing. He had heard the word 'erotic' bandied about before; even thought he knew what it meant, but now, having seen the sensuality and intimacy between Remus and Sirius, he realised that he'd had no idea.

This was sensual. This was erotic. This was fucking heaven.

He watched as Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius' flat stomach before turning his head to look at Harry, his cheek pressed to Sirius' abdomen.

'Part of a great blow job, Harry, is the anticipation…'

Sirius groaned, recognising that tone in Remus' voice. 'Fuck, you're going to pay me back for that hand job now, aren't you?'

'Retribution, Padfoot.'

Remus chuckled and winked at Harry who shivered in anticipation of receiving the same treatment as Sirius was about to get. The werewolf moved closer to Harry and said in a stage whisper, 'Sirius pretends he doesn't like the playing, but he secretly loves it.'

Sirius made a grunting noise that unsuccessfully hid a curse and Remus leaned in even closer to Harry, his lips brushing lightly over the shell of the younger man's ear; the simple touch sending heat straight to the younger man's cock.

'And so will you.'

Remus' tongue flicked out, catching Harry's earlobe in his warm mouth for a moment before he shifted, smirking slightly as Harry's breath audibly hitched. He lowered his mouth to Sirius' thigh and kissed the sensitive spot where hip and leg join.

'Help me make him beg for it, Harry.'

Sirius made an odd, strangled-sounding noise as Harry obliged, his lips following the same path Remus' did; the two men's mouths travelling down Sirius' hair-sprinkled legs to his ankles which, to Harry's surprise, turned out to be an erogenous zone - Sirius almost leaping into the air when Remus bit down lightly. Harry wanted to garner the same reaction, and licked Sirius' ankle bone firmly, gratified when the leg twitched and Sirius groaned long and loud. Remus was edging his way up the inside of Sirius' muscular legs, his pink tongue lapping at the inside of the brunette's thigh now. Harry shifted, trailing his fingers over the soft skin first before lowering his head and stroking his tongue from mid-thigh all the way up until his nose nudged Sirius' balls.

'Fucking _HELL_! H…Harry! Remus…fuck!'

Remus raised his head and laughed at the expression of abject frustration on Sirius' face.

'Harry, another important point - know when to stop teasing and get on with the main event.'

He dipped his head and kissed Sirius hard on the lips before sliding back down the Animagus' writhing body.

'Harry…'

The whisper made Harry move closer, his head touching Remus' as they looked down at a very aroused and impatient Sirius. The prone man arched up, Harry swallowing hard as the almost purple head of Sirius' cock hit his chin and the younger man's mouth watered at the prospect of having that velvety length sliding between his lips . Remus turned his head, brushing his mouth over Harry's cheek gently before he murmured softly in his ear:

'Touch him.'

Harry's eyes flicked up to Sirius' face, his cock throbbing needily when he saw Sirius' grey, lust-filled eyes fixed on him - just like in his night time fantasies. He lowered his eyes to the twitching member in front of him and reached out with his index finger, touching the leaking head gently before stroking the tip of his finger down the veined shaft to the nest of dark hair at the base. Sirius let out an half snort/half moaning sound and he arched up into Harry's light touch as his arm flew back over his head, grasping the rail of the bed head tightly. Remus smiled against Harry's hair.

'He wants more, Harry. He's been good - give him a little more.'

Remus' soft, gravely voice in his ear sent shivers down Harry's spine, the pleasurable tremors congregating low in his belly. His green eyes closed momentarily, fighting back his desire to grab Remus and snog him senseless while he jerked himself off. This was supposed to be about learning how to be with another man, how to pleasure another man - he was never going to get a chance like this again and refused to allow his overheated libido to ruin it for him.

With Remus' breath making the skin on his neck prickle with awareness, Harry closed his fingers around Sirius' cock, hearing the prone man hiss softly. Sirius arched up, but Remus, his mouth still close to Harry's ear, held him down with a firm hand on his hip.

'Stroke him, Harry. Just do it the way you yourself like it and read his responses.'

'I thought I was…'

'You will.' Remus' lips closed around his ear lobe again, sucking the flesh lightly before nipping at it. 'No need to rush. Enjoy getting to know how he likes to be touched, where he likes to be touched then you can use your mouth, your tongue to stimulate him even more. But he has to beg for it, Harry. Make him beg for it.'

Harry was barely listening to the words, his eyes closing as Remus' husky, yet commanding voice washed over him in sensuous waves.

_Oh Gods, if he'd taught Defence like this no one would ever fail…_

He was unaware that he was moving his hand in long, smooth strokes as Remus spoke, caressing Sirius' cock from root to tip. A moan alerted him to his actions, his eyes opening to the sight of Sirius writhing under the constriction of Remus' hand, his face tight and tense as he strained for his release. He was unable to speak louder than a whisper, but the plea in it was loud and clear…

'Harry…please...'

Remus shifted, glancing at Sirius then staying Harry's hand with his own. His voice was laced with desire as he ordered hoarsely:

'Watch me, Harry.'

Harry did, and the sight of Remus - proper, polite, poised Remus - bent over a squirming and panting Sirius was almost too much for the inexperienced man to take, and his hand moved to his set-to-burst cock, wrist snapping sharply as he tugged.

'Don't.'

Remus lifted his head as he issued the order, his eyes brooking no argument and Harry stopped with a little half-hearted whine of protest. Remus gestured with his head and Harry crawled up next to him.

'Pay attention, Harry. It's your turn next.'

Harry nodded at the light admonishment and watched Remus resume his teasing of his lover.

A flattened tongue slid from the base of Sirius' cock to the ridge at the top - broad strokes along the veined underside that made Sirius groan and buck up. As Harry watched, Remus changed the shape of his tongue, narrowing it then tracing the edge of Sirius' cock head with the pointed tip. Sirius' breath became shallow and he was jerking spastically under Remus' ministrations. Harry saw a flash a white teeth scraping against the sensitive head then Sirius choked out the words:

'Rem…Rem…I need...please...'

Before the plea had left Sirius' lips, Remus had moved swiftly and swallowed half of the other man's considerable length. A loud curse rent the air followed by a chorus of grateful moans from Sirius and appreciative sounds from Remus. Sirius' fingers weaved through Remus' grey-streaked hair, his hand opening and closing convulsively around the locks. Harry found himself reaching out as well, touching the hair at the nape of Remus' neck and finding it thick and surprisingly soft. He carded his fingers through it and heard Remus moan loudly.

The werewolf moved swiftly, startling Harry as he let Sirius' cock slide out of his mouth with a wet popping sound and sat up. Harry had a moment to register the dazed, almost feral expression in Remus' eyes before he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and pulled the younger man towards him, mumbling, 'Taste him,' then fixing his mouth over Harry's. Remus thrust his tongue forcefully into Harry's mouth with none of the finesse he'd shown earlier, but Harry had no complaints, sweeping his own tongue over Remus' and tasting the coating of Sirius' pre-come there. He moaned, then tore his mouth from Remus', surprised by the growled demand that slipped from his lips.

'I want to finish it.'

Remus' lips curved up and he nodded approvingly.

'He's ready. Do it.'

Harry ducked and without preliminaries, took Sirius into his mouth. He was barely aware of Remus shifting, moving to lie alongside Sirius, whispering in his ear. He was consumed with the musky fragrance and slightly bitter taste of the member in his mouth and forgot all about his reservations, his inexperience. His tongue licked enthusiastically at the leaking slit, encouraging Sirius to give him more of his essence, moaning his pleasure around the hard flesh when the other man obliged him. His hands moved: one to stroke the length he couldn't fit in his willing mouth; the other to Sirius' balls, cupping the tight sac.

He sucked hard as he slid his lips up and down the smooth muscle and Sirius' hand clenched in his hair, tightening until it was almost painful. Harry wondered for a brief moment if Sirius was going to tear the strands from his scalp, then the other man let out a strangled cry and arched up off the bed. Harry's mouth filled quickly as Sirius climaxed and he tried not to gag on the thick viscous fluid. He released Sirius' cock and hesitated for a moment before he swallowed hard and wiped his chin.

Staring down at a sated Sirius, he unconsciously moved his hand to stroke his cock. He watched Remus nuzzling Sirius' neck as the still-puffing brunette stroked his hand up the werewolf's arm. Remus turned his head, seeing Harry fisting himself and murmured something inaudibly to Sirius. The Animagus glanced over at Harry and grinned as Remus moved swiftly, grabbing Harry's ankles and dragging him towards the couple.

'My turn, Harry.'

Remus closed his hand around Harry's cock and smirked lasciviously as he gave the member one long stroke from base to tip.

'Nice. Very nice.'

Harry flushed, but all self-consciousness evaporated fast as Remus stroked him again - once, twice - then lowered his head and took him into his hot, oh-so-clever mouth.

All the air was expelled from Harry's lungs and his hands fisted almost painfully in the bedding below him. Nothing - _nothing_ - in the world could ever feel as good as this felt...his cock in a warm, wet mouth. Harry knew he didn't have long to enjoy this - he was too close - so he concentrated on the sensation of Remus' mouth surrounding his heated flesh, of soft lips sliding up and down his blood-swollen shaft, of a talented tongue teasing him, pushing him closer and closer to the precipice. Just when he wondered how much longer he could stand this sweet torment, Remus sucked hard and Harry's mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as his orgasm exploded from him with a force that made him sure he must have done some damage to himself. His vision went fuzzy then white-hot bursts made him clench his eyes shut as he shuddered with the aftershocks of his release.

He realised as his mind gradually returned to reality that Remus was still licking at his spent cock. Harry groaned at the little stabs of pleasure/pain that the gentle strokes of the werewolf's tongue sent through his shivering body. Then he was gone, and Harry opened his eyes, the sight of Sirius snogging the hell out of Remus making him smile lazily. He felt thoroughly sated, exhausted and his eyes and limbs were heavy.

'S'time for the next lesson?'

His almost incoherent mumble drew the men's attention and Sirius chuckled at the state of the younger brunette.

'Looks like the old dogs have more stamina than the pup, Moony.'

Remus laughed then hastily covered a yawn. Sirius smirked then prodded Harry, guiding him until the younger man had shifted to lie between him and Remus. He stroked the messy black hair affectionately and said quietly, 'Sleep before the next lesson, Harry. You're going to need all your strength.'

Remus snorted and rolled onto his side, reaching across Harry to clasp Sirius' hand. The brunette smiled affectionately at his partner.

'Okay, Moony?'

Remus nodded and smiled tiredly.

'Very okay. Thanks for talking me into this, Pads.'

Sirius laughed, curling himself against Harry's back and squeezing Remus' hand.

'No problem, my love. Anytime.'

* * *

_And that's the end... _

_NO!! I'm just kidding! But I could leave it there, I suppose. It feels like an ending. (thoughtful expression on her face) I don't know...perhaps a review would help me make up my mind... (points to pretty review link with an evil grin on her face). :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hiya! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing - in particular, my anonymous reviewers who I couldn't thank personally before now. (_'kay'_ - no, reading this in class is probably not a great idea! Thanks though! and _'Grey Pony' _- yes, I'm pure evil!)_

_Blessed be to DragonDi for calming my nerves over this chappie (and for pointing out my rambling sentences and stray apostrophes)._

_WARNING: Er, a first for me so be kind. Rimming - god help me._

_Disclaimer: Sirius, Remus and Harry all belong to JKR and Warner Bros. They run away from home sometimes though as my place is much more fun!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter Nine

Harry yawned then rolled over onto his back, his arm falling to the bed, but instead of hitting soft cushion, it struck a firm, warm body that groaned in protest. Harry froze for a moment before he remembered the events of the afternoon, and a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. He muttered an apology, opening his eyes then reaching across yet another body for his glasses when he realised his vision had blurred again.

'It's not permanent.'

Harry shoved the lenses back in place and peered at a sleepy-looking Sirius who was watching him.

'What?'

'The spell for your vision. It only lasts a few hours at a time.'

Harry frowned. 'Why don't I know about it? I could use it all the time.'

He felt the body he'd hit earlier stirring behind him. A warm hand skimmed down his spine, immediately raising goose bumps all over his skin. Harry tried not to lean too obviously into the light touch, but must have failed miserably because Sirius' face split into a cheeky grin that let Harry know the older brunette knew exactly how Remus' touch had effected him. The werewolf moved again, this time rolling over as he spoke.

'No, you can't use it every day.'

Remus pushed himself into a sitting position, stretching as he continued. 'It can damage your vision further if it's used for more than a day or so at a time. It's for…special occasions.' He smiled at Harry then looked past him to his partner. 'Alright, love?'

Sirius nodded, winking at him, then he swung his legs over the side of the bed. 'I'm bloody starving though. How about you two clean up a bit and I'll get us something to eat?'

Harry was dismayed. Was this over? He was inexperienced, but he knew there was more to sex than what they'd done - delicious as that was. He told himself to be grateful that the two men had allowed him this far into their private world, but he couldn't stop his disappointment from showing on his face.

Remus saw his expression and chuckled, standing as he grabbed his pants. 'I'll do dinner, Sirius. You sort Harry out.'

Sirius looked quizzically at Remus who smiled, coming around the bed then leaning in close to his lover, murmuring quietly to him. Sirius appeared surprised by what Remus had to say and raised an eyebrow before getting a nod of confirmation from the werewolf.

'It's fine, Sirius.' Remus kissed him - soft and tender - then looked back at Harry, still spread out on the bed.

'Sirius is a much better teacher for this next lesson, Harry. It's the canine in him - he embraces his doggy side.' Sirius slapped Remus' arm, a grin on his face and Remus laughed, quickly pulling his pants on then moving towards the door.

'Have fun, you two - and don't use all the hot water.'

He disappeared and a puzzled Harry glanced at Sirius who seemed flushed.

'Come on then, Harry.' Sirius inclined his head towards the door, energy and anticipation suddenly radiating from him and his obvious excitement infected Harry, who quickly rolled out of bed. 'Let's get cleaned up.'

Harry still wasn't sure what was going on, but Remus had said Sirius would be giving him another lesson, so he followed the older man eagerly down the hall, ignoring the shocked gasps from a couple of the portraits as they observed the naked men. Sirius, however, stopped in front of one of the mumbling paintings and laughed, thrusting his naked hips forward in a parody of sex. Loud curses came flying from the painted man's mouth, but Sirius just chuckled and continued on down the hall. Harry paused where Sirius had and read the nameplate affixed to the painting.

_Orion Black_

Sirius' father. He looked at the scowling man to whom Sirius bore a striking resemblance. He could not hear the man's muttered words but the formation of those words on his lips left Harry in no doubt how he felt about his gay son. Harry frowned at the derogatory comments then grinned, gripping his half-hard cock in his hand and stroking slowly, snorting when Orion turned and walked out of the frame.

Sirius had the shower on when Harry entered the bathroom and was holding his hand under the spray. He turned when he heard Harry and smiled.

'This…lesson is a little different. This is…optional, Harry. Don't feel obligated to participate or to reciprocate.'

Harry frowned a little and opened his mouth to ask exactly what was going to happen, but Sirius had stepped into the cubicle and was gesturing for Harry to join him. He did, and the instant Sirius' hands touched his skin he no longer cared what he'd be learning as long as Sirius kept running those suddenly soapy hands over his chest, his arms, his back, his legs, his arse…

Then those slippery fingers were sliding down his crack, probing between his arse cheeks and Harry tensed a little. He wasn't a complete innocent about the mechanics of gay sex - it wasn't difficult to work out that Tab A had to go into Tab B, but he was startled that it the moment seemed to be upon him so quickly. And was Sirius really going to fuck him here? In the shower? Without Remus? His uncertainty made him tense and Sirius must have sensed the change in attitude, those exploring digits disappearing.

'Harry? You can say no at anytime…'

'What…what are you going to do?'

Sirius swore softly and pulled back. 'Sorry. I should have warned you…I wish Moony enjoyed doing this more…he's better at this going slow thing.'

Harry's forehead creased. Remus didn't like sex? That image didn't really seem to gel with the man who was raw sensuality personified in the bedroom just hours earlier so perhaps he wasn't about to be fucked after all. He didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed as he asked:

'Doing…um…what exactly?'

Sirius smiled and pushed Harry until his back was pressed against the cool wall. As he knelt in front of Harry, the spray cascaded over his body, flattening his long, black hair. Harry's breathing hastened...

_Gods, Sirius looks beautiful down on his knees._

'For the moment, Harry, _this_…'

His eyes fell to Harry's erect prick which seemed to strain towards the other man. Harry watched, captivated, as Sirius touched him lightly, then circled his hand around his shaft. Harry could feel the heat of the large hand, but Sirius didn't touch him - instead ghosting strokes over his length. Harry made a whimpering sound and saw Sirius smile. His thumb flicked out and brushed back and forth over Harry's leaking slit, collecting more and more pre-come as Harry started to buck towards the touch. Sirius' hand finally closed around the base of his shaft just as he leaned forward and sucked most of Harry's cock greedily into his mouth.

'Fuck!'

Harry yelped and felt the vibrations of Sirius' laugh around his hard dick. He opened the eyes he hadn't even realised he'd closed and watched as the other man dragged his lips up and down his cock - pulling back until Harry thought he'd slip from his mouth all together, then working his tongue over Harry's cock head before sucking his length back inside the tight cavern of his mouth. Harry thrust uncontrollably and Sirius didn't bother to try and stop him, letting Harry fuck his face almost violently.

A slick, soapy hand slid between Harry's legs, brushing past his tight sac to touch a finger to the entrance of his body. Harry was too far gone to offer any resistance then he no longer wanted to as Sirius' fingers filled him and - _oh my god _- it was burning hot stretching and stroking that made Harry's knees tremble and he clutched at ebony hair desperately. Heat in his rear, wet warmth around his cock - this was Harry's idea of heaven and he gave himself over completely to Sirius' practiced hands and mouth. Just as he felt the coiled tension inside him reaching breaking point, Sirius gave him one last suck then released him.

Harry almost screamed in frustration, then found himself being spun around roughly so his front was pressed against the wall. He rubbed his cock against the slick tile, frantically seeking friction and release. Sirius, still kneeling, grunted an admonishment then pushed his shaking legs apart, running a hand over Harry's buttocks before teasing his pucker again. Harry, almost whining in pleasure, had trouble focusing on what the other man was saying, desperate for Sirius to finish what he'd started, but forced himself to pay attention.

'Not everyone likes this - giving or receiving - so tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable. I won't be offended.'

Harry frowned then peered over his shoulder to ask what exactly it was Sirius was about to do, when he felt him spreading his arse cheeks and saw him duck his head.

Comprehension hit an instant before Sirius' tongue stroked firmly over his hole and the sensation emptied Harry's lungs. Sirius paused and Harry knew he was waiting for a signal to continue. He reacted without thinking, pushing his arse back towards Sirius before he could think about what exactly was happening, but Sirius' little moan of pleasure made any half-formed doubts disappear. The wet, warm tongue flicked at the tight pucker then circled it in ever-tightening spirals before pushing insistently past any resistance to act as a tiny phallus, fucking Harry with demanding thrusts.

Tiny bursts of electricity shot straight to Harry's cock with every thrust - he had never felt anything like it - and the already ready-to-snap tension in his gut took almost no time to finally break under Sirius' ministrations. Harry barely had time to gasp as his orgasm hit hard and without warning. The world went fuzzy around the edges and fierce tremors shook him. He was shocked that he hadn't even touched his own cock; that Sirius had made him come with no friction, no direct stimulation - just his tongue tickling those still-tingling nerve endings. Still trembling in the aftermath, Harry's knees finally buckled and Sirius caught him quickly around the waist, chuckling a little into his ear as he held him upright.

'Like I said, Harry, not everyone enjoys it, but they don't know what they're missing.'

Harry grunted an agreement and leaned back against Sirius' chest as the older man used the flannel and soap to clean him up. By the time he was done, Harry had recovered somewhat and turned around, seeing Sirius' still-hard cock jutting out from his body, thick and proud. Harry licked his lips, suddenly wanting nothing in the world more than to reciprocate: to have that cock in his mouth, his tongue in that arse.

'Do…do you want me to…?'

'Not unless you want to and…' Sirius stopped and bit his lip. 'No. I…' He shrugged. 'That's something Remus and I don't often do together. He doesn't really like it much - doing it or receiving it…I think it's a bit too…animalistic for him. We - er - do that instinctively as canines and he doesn't like being reminded of _that _time of the month. '

Harry nodded. 'It's alright. I…I wouldn't mind trying, but if it would make Remus uncomfortable…'

Sirius smiled and tousled his hair. 'Thank you, Harry, but no. I _do_ really like doing it and Remus will let me do it to him if I beg hard enough, but he doesn't…'

Sirius flushed a little. 'I don't want to do anything with you that he and I don't do together. It would hurt him and I wouldn't do that for all the rim jobs in the world.'

Harry smiled his understanding, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He dried off then sat down on the closed toilet to watch as Sirius did the same before he scrabbled about in a drawer for toothpaste and a toothbrush. As Harry watched, he let his mind wander and realised that he'd never asked how Sirius and Remus ended up moving from being friends to something more.

'How…how did you know? That Remus was…'

Sirius looked up after putting paste on the bristles of the toothbrush and grinned.

'The one?'

Harry nodded and Sirius looked thoughtful, shoving the toothbrush in his mouth and sawing it back and forth. He seemed to be considering Harry's question then after a minute, he spat and rinsed his mouth out.

'Remus came out first. He doesn't like women at all and it wasn't a big surprise when he sat us down in Fifth Year and told us he was gay. He had fought it for a year before he accepted it and he was terrified we were going to reject him.' He snorted with laughter. 'Silly bugger. As if after the werewolf revelations, 'gay werewolf' was going to be an issue.'

He leaned against the sink, eyes getting a faraway look as he reminisced.

'I didn't tell anyone I was bisexual until middle of Sixth Year…I was still pretty heavily in denial until then, and shagging anything in a skirt to convince myself that eyeing off other guys' arses meant nothing. I liked being with girls - I still check out Minnie's backside when I see her…'

Harry grimaced at the thought of Sirius perving at his old Transfiguration professor and Sirius chuckled before his face turned thoughtful.

'But I finally realised that fancying boys wasn't a phase when I fell for one.'

'Remus,' Harry said unnecessarily, but the mention of his name bought a luminous smile to Sirius' lips and made his whole face light up.

He nodded. 'Yes. Remus. He just…got under my skin.'

He glanced over at Harry. 'It wasn't a case of one single moment where I looked at him and suddenly the angels sang and trumpets sounded…'

Harry let out a breath of laughter and Sirius chuckled softly before he continued, face softening as he recalled the past. 'There were lots of indicators, but the moment I actually realised was towards the end of Sixth Year…Merlin, it's so stupid really. I was upset about…something -I can't remember what - but Remus found me and gave me his last chocolate bar.'

Harry must have looked bemused because Sirius smiled a slightly embarrassed smile. 'I know - it's such a little thing, but it was just before the full moon and we didn't have time to sneak into Hogsmeade to get more. Chocolate helps Remus feel a little brighter after the transformations, but he gave his last bar to make me feel better.'

He shrugged. 'I'd been feeling…odd around him for months, but that little gesture just made me realise that it wasn't the physical body that you fell for, that it didn't matter whether he was a boy or a girl - I was just completely and hopelessly in love with him...'

'...as was he with you, but he was too damn intimidated by your good looks and gaggle of sycophantic females to make a move.'

Both brunettes looked towards the door, seeing a smiling Remus watching them. Sirius beamed and quickly crossed the room to embrace his partner.

'Well, who could blame you for feeling intimidated by my ravishing good looks and incredible body…'

'…your modesty, your lack of ego…'

'Your favourite things about me, Moony.'

He leaned in and kissed the werewolf, who shook his head despairingly, then looked over at Harry. 'It took him months to actually make his move then he completely smashed his playboy image by running away afterwards like The Dark Lord himself were after him.'

Sirius huffed defensively. 'I'd just kissed a _boy_ - I was a little fragile...'

'You're a little prone to histrionics, Padfoot.' Remus shook his head indulgently and smiled. 'I knew if it was ever going to happen again, I'd have to initiate it, so I chased him down...'

'And made me realise that I'd been kissing nothing but toads for the last six years.'

Remus laughed. 'The fairytale went a little awry though. You got a werewolf, not a prince.'

Sirius smiled softly and kissed Remus on the jaw, his murmur loud enough for Harry to hear...

'I got my prince, Moony.'

Remus flushed and cleared his throat as he looked at Harry, who was trying his best to be inconspicuous.

'All done in here then?'

Sirius nodded, glancing over at Harry and grinning as the younger man's flush spread from his face, down his neck and over his chest.

Remus smirked. 'Told you he was a great teacher. Dinner's ready though…go and eat while I take a shower.'

Harry moved past them quickly, his stomach growling at the thought of food as he hurried to dress. Remus looked at Sirius, who was still hugging him around the middle.

'So that went well then?'

'Mmm, he liked it…I, however, am suffering from a bad case of blue balls.'

He pressed his yet-to-be-satisfied cock into Remus' groin and rubbed against him. Remus growled softly, burying his face in the crook of Sirius' neck and biting him lightly. Sirius responded by thrusting rhythmically against Remus' fabric-covered leg. The werewolf chuckled and lifted his head.

'Horny mutt.'

'Ruff!'

Remus laughed and pushed him off. 'He didn't want to reciprocate?'

Sirius lowered his head to Remus' chest, licking the bare skin there. 'I didn't want him to. You don't go there so he doesn't go there.'

'I wouldn't have minded...'

Sirius looked up at him, grey eyes piercing the blue. 'Perhaps not, but I would have.'

Remus stared at him with a slight frown then smiled and kissed him, both of them getting lost for a long moment before Remus laughed and pulled back, slapping Sirius' arse.

'Stop humping my leg, you dog. Save it for later.'

'Later…' Sirius licked his lips exaggeratedly and Remus gave him a little shove out the door.

'Go and eat, Padfoot. You are going to need all your strength tonight.'

He winked at the Animagus then closed the door in his face, leaving him standing in the hall in nothing but a tented towel and a big, anticipatory smile.

* * *

_Good things come to those who wait. There is only a couple of chappies left so the wait won't be long! Review?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hiya! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chappie! It was quite difficult to write but I'm glad it turned out alright. :) This is the second last chappie and...er...a little shorter and a bit of a teaser. Sorry, sorry! The anticipation is half the fun, isn't it?_

_WARNING: Sexual situations - three way smut._

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Remus in this chappie, but he, along with Harry and Sirius, still belongs to JKR._

* * *

Chapter Ten

'Does it hurt?'

Remus looked up from the remains of his meal and stared quizzically at Harry, who was biting his lip. Sirius had gone to find a bottle of wine in the Black family cellar and the question had almost exploded from Harry the moment the door shut behind him. He trusted both men, but Sirius was his mentor, his godfather - he didn't want to show any weakness in front of the other man. Remus, though… Remus would understand and not tease him for his concerns. Remus would be honest.

'Does what hurt?'

'Sex. With men?'

Remus placed his fork carefully on his plate and sat back in the chair, staring thoughtfully at Harry.

'It does. The first time definitely and usually subsequent experiences are uncomfortable for a little while - even with proper preparation. It does fade though.' He peered probingly at Harry. 'Is that something that is concerning you?'

Harry shrugged. He'd expected as much, but the idea of any kind of unnecessary pain didn't really appeal to him.

'A little. I…I'm not someone who gets off on pain…'

Remus smiled and poked at a piece of potato, spearing it with his fork. 'Depends on the type of pain, though, doesn't it?'

He put the morsel in his mouth and chewed. Harry frowned, not sure he understood, and Remus swallowed before he elaborated.

'There is nothing at all erotic about the pain I go through each transformation - _that _I could definitely do without - but when pain is applied in certain ways, in certain circumstances…it can enhance the pleasure.'

Harry looked doubtful and Remus chuckled - the sound coming from deep in his throat and sending a little shiver down Harry's spine.

'Perhaps that's a lesson that can wait until you're a bit more experienced.'

'But…' Harry flushed but continued. 'We aren't going to do this again, are we?'

A crease appeared across Remus' forehead as he heard the tinge of hope in Harry's voice. 'No, Harry, we aren't. I meant that you could try it with your partner when you find someone you trust. _This _is a one-off.'

He hesitated then said softly, 'While I'm honoured you chose us to help you, to share this with you, a three-way relationship isn't something I would want on a long term basis.'

Harry knew it already, but the gentle tone didn't stop the confirmation stinging a little. He was enjoying this - the closeness, the intimacy with people he cared for - and although he knew a continuation wasn't viable, it didn't stop him wanting to remain a part of what Sirius and Remus had together.

Remus, ever intuitive, seemed to sense what he was feeling and stood up, moving around the table to sit down in the chair next to him.

'Harry, Sirius and I have known each other for so long…we know each other inside and out. You can find that kind of love with someone, it'll just take time to get where we are. And look on the positive side…you've still got that exciting, getting-to-know-you phase to come.'

He grinned and raised a hand to cup Harry's face briefly then he reached for his drink. 'You know what I'm talking about? That constantly shagging, can't-keep-my-hands-or-mind-off- you part of a relationship? It might have been over twenty years ago for me and Sirius, but I remember that part well. Kisses in an empty alcove, groping each other 'by accident' in the halls of Hogwarts, finding excuses to wrestle each other just so we could be close for a few minutes…'

'…Wanking in the toilet after wresting gave us a little something extra that James and Peter didn't get…'

Remus and Harry laughed as they watched Sirius walk across the kitchen and grab three glasses. He turned and gave Remus a curious look. The werewolf nodded, assuring him everything was alright, and stood up, indicating the bottle and fresh glasses.

'Are we not drinking that here then?'

Sirius smirked. 'Thought we might adjourn to the bedroom actually.' He glanced at Harry who had cast a slightly nervous look at Remus. 'If that's still what you want, Harry.'

The two older men looked at him and Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, the weight of it solid and supportive.

'We can do as much or as little as you want. There's no obligation, no pressure.'

Harry nodded and stood up, smiling when Remus slid his arm around his shoulders and led him towards the stairs, following Sirius back to the bedroom. The werewolf leaned in close, Harry feeling a little light-headed from the heady combination of soap, shampoo and a scent that was just Remus. It was intoxicating and he breathed in deep as Remus spoke quietly into his ear.

'You're going to have to tell us what you want, Harry. What you want us to do to you, or to each other. Tell us who you want to touch, to taste; who you want inside you, who you want to be inside…'

Remus voice was making him as hard as a rock and the light brushes of the other man's lips over the shell of Harry's ear was sending undulating waves of desire and lust down Harry's spine.

'How do you do that?' he muttered and Remus pulled back, frowning in confusion as they entered the bedroom.

'How do I do what?'

Sirius chuckled as he handed Remus and Harry a glass each.

'I think, my oblivious werewolf, he's referring to the fact that your voice in one's ear is enough to make one want to fuck you through the floor.'

Remus blinked and a flush spread across his cheeks. 'I…that's not…'

Harry smiled and Sirius laughed at the man's discomfiture. 'It's even sexier because you don't know you're doing it, Moony. Didn't you catch on that I was always at my horniest after detentions when you lectured me about appropriate behaviour?'

Remus glared at him. 'I thought you just had a an unrequited lust for McGonagall when you jumped me after each punishment.'

Harry laughed and Sirius playfully smacked Remus on the arse. 'Cheeky bugger. It's that voice, isn't it, Harry? That low, deep, sexy-as-all-fuck voice.'

With every word, Sirius' lips moved closer to Remus' and he punctuated his sentence with a kiss that took even non-participating Harry's breath away. He sat down in an armchair, suddenly deciding what he wanted to do.

'I want to watch you.'

Remus broke the kiss and looked at Harry. 'You want to see us together first?'

Harry nodded and Remus smiled. 'Whatever you want, Harry.'

He turned back to Sirius and plucked the bottle and glass from his hand, placing them carefully on the side table before taking Sirius' face between his hands and kissing him.

It was the epitome of love and need and desire and as Sirius melted under Remus' firm, yet tender touch, Harry suddenly realised that it was _this _he'd been attracted to. Oh, they were undeniably sexy men, but _this_ - this closeness, this sense of two becoming one that oozed from their every pore - was what Harry really wanted.

Remus shifted, turning the two of them and walking them back until Sirius' legs hit the edge of the bed and gave out, leaving him to collapse onto the mattress. Remus followed him closely, resuming the kiss as he lowered his body over Sirius'. They touched each other, clothes seemingly removed without any effort - an ease born of familiarity and repetition - and soon the teasingly light touches turned into benedictions, each patch of skin worshipped with lips and fingers. They moved fluidly, co-ordinating each shift without words or awkwardness. It was like a dance they had performed over and over and they knew each other's moves by heart.

Harry's hand had slipped down to unzip his pants and his hand slid languidly up and down over his stiff cock as he watched the couple's interaction become more intense. Remus' mouth was moving slowly over Sirius' stomach, the newly reacquired muscle definition becoming more pronounced as Sirius squirmed under his lips. Remus dragged his palms down the Animagus' chest and paused over the knobs of his hipbones, cupping either side of the man's hips and holding him still.

As Remus restrained Sirius, Harry marvelled at the knowledge that it was Remus who was the guiding force in the bedroom - the quietly spoken, bookish man turning into a different person in bed. He allowed Sirius to be the loud one, the sexy, charming one that the women in the Order used to sigh over and flirt with, while they confided in Remus like a friend. But here, behind their closed bedroom door, Remus was quietly demanding, subtly powerful and definitely a kind of indiscernible sexy that Sirius could never emulate. And Sirius - his rebellious, shining star of a godfather - obeyed Remus like a loyal puppy. It seemed impossible that this was the same man who'd had to be talked into doing this…

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the men's bedroom role reversal and Remus' eyes shifted to him. He raised his head and canted it, indicating that Harry should join them and the younger man, like Sirius, obeyed without hesitation. He stripped before he crawled onto the bed, letting Remus tug him into an embrace. The werewolf kissed him gently before shifting onto his side, propping his head up and smiling.

'I want to watch now. Show me how much you've learned, Harry.'

Sirius smiled at his lover then reached up and slid his hand around the back of Harry's neck. Harry eagerly ducked down to kiss the brunette, trying to remember everything they had told him earlier about kissing. Sirius was passive, following his lead and Harry gradually gained confidence until he tore his mouth from Sirius' and pressed his lips to the lightly tanned skin of the older man's chest. Sirius groaned softly, Harry feeling the vibrations against his lips as he peppered hot, open-mouthed kisses all over the exposed flesh, lingering over the coffee-coloured nipples - still wet from Remus' earlier ministrations. A duo of moans made Harry glance up: Sirius' eyes were closed tight, a mask of bliss on his face, but Remus was watching him closely, stroking himself lazily. The brown-haired man smiled encouragingly and Harry smirked before lowering his head again.

He quickly made his way down Sirius' still damn fine body until the other man's cock smacked him on the chin. He wanted to do what Remus had said earlier and tease Sirius, make him wait, but the man's musky scent was too good to resist and his tastebuds screamed for another sample. Harry stroked his tongue over the leaking slit at the tip of the erection and was rewarded with a taste of slightly bitter pre-ejaculate as well as a throaty moan from Sirius. Remus grunted, shifting on the bed and when Harry looked up from under his eyelashes at the werewolf, he was pleased to see him showing the first signs of pressure. His hand had picked up pace and his face was tense as his blue eyes burned into Harry.

Feeling a surge of power, Harry reached out and put a hand on Remus' ankle and tugging lightly.

'Lie down next to him.'

Remus blinked, startled, then a slow smile spread across his face as he moved.

'You think you can handle two at once, Harry?'

Sirius opened his eyes and, once he took in the situation, grinned. 'A true Gryffindor. Brave, daring…'

'Shut the fuck up, Padfoot,' Remus moaned.

Harry chuckled then leaned across Sirius' legs to lap once, twice at Remus' cock, trying not to laugh when the werewolf cried out in surprise.

'Give a bloke some warning next time, Harry!'

'Element of surprise, Remus. You should maintain constant vigilance.'

Sirius groaned. 'If you start quoting Mad-Eye Moody, I'm going to go and wank in the shower instead of letting you fuck me.'

Harry smirked. 'No, you're not.'

Sirius let out a bark of laughter then nearly choked on it as Harry bent over and engulfed his cock with his mouth, taking Sirius length into the wet, warm orifice until his gag reflex objected.

'Fucking _HELL_!'

Harry sucked hard in response and while Sirius gasped, Remus laughed softly. 'Slow down, Harry. Enjoy him - he's got a beautiful cock…smooth and just the right size to fit down your throat.'

Sirius moaned and Harry heard the sound of a frantic, urgent kiss as he kept mouthing Sirius' dick. When Sirius' hand began to clench in his hair, Harry moved, leaning over to take Remus in his mouth. It was more uncomfortable to stretch his mouth around Remus' girth, so he pumped his hand over the shaft and swirled his tongue around and around the head, using the werewolf's own techniques against him, boosted by the man's moans and the feel of the dick in his hand becoming impossibly hard.

They tasted similar, but Remus' pre-come was more salty-sweet where Sirius was a little bitter-sweet. Harry wondered briefly what he himself tasted like then the thought was driven from his mind as he wriggled his tongue into the little slit in search of more fluid and the werewolf pushed him off. Remus, panting and obviously fighting for control, sat up and kissed Harry fast and hard before handing him a wand.

'The lubrication spell you use to wank…use it on his arse.'

Harry's hand shook as he pointed the wand at Sirius' arse and muttered the incantation. As an afterthought, he did the same to himself - covering both his dick and then his sphincter in an oily, slick lube.

Remus took the wand out of his hand and reached between Harry's legs, wrapping a strong, calloused hand around his cock and stroking, smoothing the lube into every crevasse of Harry's dick. Sirius sat up as well and, with a hand on Harry's chin to guide him closer, he kissed him deeply. The young man moaned, closing his eyes as he gave himself over to the experience of his every molecule being completely and utterly aroused. There wasn't one part of his body that wasn't thrumming with need and want and the knowledge that he was about fuck and be fucked by two of the sexiest men he knew was just about pushing him over the edge.

Remus - all-knowing as usual - stopped touching him and reached over to grasp Sirius' chin. The Animagus immediately turned to him and, with a smile, kissed him quickly before asking, 'Ready?'

Remus nodded. 'On your back, Padfoot.'

Sirius cocked his head - Harry reminded of his furry alter-ego.

'Wouldn't it be easier…?'

'He's not going to last. _I'm _not going to last. We're going to have to do this together.'

The grin that spread across Sirius' face could have come directly from Lucifer himself and he kissed Remus hard again, before turning to Harry and giving him the same treatment. He pulled back and smiled broadly at the younger man.

'Oh, you are going to love this, Harry.'

* * *

_Eek! I'm ducking for cover! Er, they definitely shag next chappie? Is that enough to stop the death threats? I'm almost to scared to ask, but...Review?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hiya!_

_SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! I've not thanked anyone personally for the reviews for last chappie - incident with a child and a computer which ended in me looking into procedures for giving said child away...  
I could go onto the site and click on each and every review and PM you all or I could just post this chappie and say a MASSIVE thank you to all who reviewed last chappie. Figured you'd want the smut more than the thank you. :) I promise a heartfelt thanks to all who review this chapter._

_This is the last chappie - hope you've enjoyed this fic (there's a special kind of hell for all of us) and that I'm forgiven for the cross-gen pairing. Cheers to all who have reviewed and I'd love to hear from those who've favourited and alerted._

_My continual adoration to **DragonDi,** of whom I am in awe (read her fics, people -- you're missing out!)._

_WARNING: The final lesson - triple-the-fun boy sexing. Yay!_

_Disclaimer: It HURTS that they aren't mine._

* * *

Chapter Eleven

'_Oh, you are going to love this, Harry.__'_

Sirius fell back onto the bed, taking Harry with him. An over-excited Harry crashed his lips to the older man's, forgetting everything Sirius and Remus had taught him about what constituted a good kiss as he snogged him hard adn fast. It seemed Sirius was just as eager though, grasping either side of Harry's face in his hands as he kissed him back, quickly taking over control of the lip lock.

Sirius' hands slid into the messy raven hair and Harry moaned, pressing his aroused body closer, rubbing his aching erection over the other man's and making them both gasp at the shocking friction. Harry did it again, feeling Sirius' hand trail down his back to cup his arse, pulling the younger man closer as he parted his legs. Harry settled in between Sirius' strong thighs, his cock probing at the other man's entrance. He heard a chuckle in his ear and a long arm wrapped around his waist before a hand closed around his cock.

'Hang on, Harry. You need to learn a couple more things before you can fuck him.'

Harry and Sirius groaned in frustration and Remus chuckled then pinched his lover lightly. 'Learn some restraint, Padfoot. We're supposed to be teaching him.'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Ok, ok. Can we just get on with it or I'm going to give him a lesson about premature ejaculation?'

Harry could feel Remus' admonishing glare without even looking at the werewolf, then his breath hitched when Remus whispered in his ear.

'You have to stretch your partner first, Harry. Sirius is a bottom - he loves it - but not everyone does, and not everyone has done it before. You have to make sure your partner is completely prepared for your cock.'

Harry felt a little dizzy as he listened to Remus (all his blood being occupied elsewhere), but pulled himself together to do what he'd been instructed. He didn't need Remus' help here - he'd paid close attention to Sirius earlier and knew what it felt like, how it burned so deliciously and how he loved that indescribable feeling of being filled up.

Harry swiped his fingers over his slippery dick, the slick lube transferring to the digits and he dipped his head to drag his tongue along Sirius' shaft before his fingers entered Sirius' surprisingly tight back passage. Sirius made a whining noise and lifted his arse off the bed. Harry smirked to himself then scraped his teeth carefully along the man's shaft as a warning to behave, hearing Sirius gasp then chuckle.

Remus ran a hand over Harry's head, tousling his raven hair. 'You listen well, Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor.'

Harry lifted his head and raised his eyebrow at Remus, surprised the usually proper man was teasing him about their previous teacher/student relationship, but deciding to play along.

'Only ten, Professor? Sirius, what do you think? Do I deserve more?'

As he spoke, he scissored his fingers and thrust them deeper inside the reclining man who hissed, 'Fuck, _yes_! One hundred points at least, Moony.'

Remus laughed. 'Mmm, we'll see. Harry, on your hands and knees.'

When Harry looked surprised, Remus leaned over and kissed him, murmuring, 'You need prep as well, cub,' against his lips.

Harry smiled and quickly scrambled into position, feeling Remus' lube-slicked fingers enter him almost immediately. As Harry's sphincter relaxed around Remus' fingers, the werewolf pressed hot kisses along the bumps of Harry's spine.

'Sirius did this earlier, didn't he?'

Harry nodded, withdrawing his own digits from Sirius' body, rocking back and forth on all fours as he fucked himself on Remus' fingers.

'Did you like it?'

Harry nodded again, then whimpered when Remus added a third finger and twisted them, hitting his prostate and sending an electric shock to every nerve ending.

Remus smirked and licked a stripe up Harry's backbone. 'Dirty pup.'

There was a sharp slapping sound and a stinging across Harry's left buttock. He started, gasping in shock, but was surprised by the fact that the delivered slap sent sparks of pleasure as well as pain through him. He made a grunting noise which the intuitive Remus interpreted correctly, slapping him again.

'Pain administered at just the right time, Harry…' he said and Harry vaguely recalled their earlier conversation before his mind went blank as the hand made contact again.

'Gah!'

Nothing would exit his mouth except gibberish as Remus slapped him twice more before bending and laving the reddened area with his tongue. Harry pushed back against the soft, wet tongue, moaning as Remus' fingers hit the sweet spot inside him over and over.

Remus bit Harry's buttock lightly before withdrawing his fingers roughly and giving Harry a little push towards Sirius, who had been watching them intently as he stroked himself.

'Fuck him, Harry.'

Harry didn't need to be told twice, gripping Sirius' hip with one hand as he positioned his cock against the slippery pucker. He noticed his hand was shaking and Sirius must have sensed his agitation as well, wrapping a hand around his wrist and smiling reassuringly.

'You won't hurt me, but it'll be better for you to go slower. Enjoy it, Harry.'

Harry nodded nervously and flexed his hips a little, feeling himself slip inside the other man.

'Oh, shit!'

It felt even more incredible than Harry had imagined it would and he struggled to stop himself slamming inside that tight, sucking heat. He shook as he pressed forward, feeling Sirius' body stretching around him, hugging his cock snugly. His balls brushed against Sirius' sac and the stimulation was almost too much to bear, Harry taking short, sharp breaths as he tried to control himself. His next thrust was faster and buried him completely in the other man's body. He paused once he was fully seated, sure he was going to humiliate himself by coming then and there.

This was nothing like being with a woman.

This was amazing.

This was _right_.

Harry rocked back, withdrawing halfway then pushing back inside Sirius, hearing the brunette groan approvingly and lift his hips to meet Harry's forward motion. The second thrust was harder and the third, completely uncontrolled as Harry began to unravel from pure sensation. Remus chose that moment to grasp the younger man's hips firmly from behind and bring him to a halt.

'Slow down, Harry. You _do_ still want to be fucked, don't you?'

Harry exhaled sharply and nodded, trying to gather some of the threads of his frayed restraint.

'I do. _Please_, Remus…I can't…'

A hand slid around Harry's waist down to where his body was joined with Sirius'. Long fingers circled around the base of Harry's cock and squeezed. Harry felt some of the urgent need to come dissolve with the pressure Remus applied and was grateful to the other man. Remus' hands flattened between Harry's shoulder blades and he gently pushed the young man down until he was laying against Sirius' chest. Sirius kissed him, murmuring against his lips, '_He'll be gentle_,' as the blunt head of Remus' cock pressed insistently at the virgin pucker of Harry's arse, making the inexperienced man tense up instinctively.

He couldn't help it - he cried out in pain as his body was breached and immediately, hands were stroking him, comforting and soothing and arousing to try and erase the moments of discomfort as his body adjusted to the foreign sensation. Sirius' lips fluttered like butterfly wings all over his face, reassuring him, as Remus' fingers massaged Harry's lower back, his mouth trailing kisses along his backbone. He was successfully distracted and the burn that came with Remus' next tiny movement bought more pleasure than pain. The werewolf inched his cock into Harry, slowly stretching the tight, untouched channel to accommodate him. He circled his hips, grinding himself against Harry as his cock moved from side to side, opening Harry up. Now, it felt amazing and Harry canted his hips to encourage the werewolf.

By the time he was buried to the hilt, Remus was having his own control issues, hissing, 'Fuck, you are _unbelievably_ tight,' as his fingers bruised Harry's hips. His respiration gave away his agitation, each breath rasping and tremulous as he held himself still to allow Harry to adjust to his girth. Finally, Remus couldn't wait any longer.

'I'm going to move, Harry,' he warned then he quickly withdrew and pushed back inside Harry experimentally, hearing him hiss softly. 'Okay?'

Harry nodded and the next thrust was harder, Harry closing his eyes as he focused on the unfamiliar sensation of being filled by the other man. He could feel Remus changing his angle, and when the third push came…Harry's brain exploded.

'_FUCK_!'

He barely heard Remus chuckle as he moved again and Harry could only whimper this time as pleasure as bright and explosive as fireworks burst inside him. His cock, which had deflated a little in the face of his breaching, swelled back to life inside Sirius who wriggled impatiently when he felt the phallus expanding, his own dick sliding between his and Harry's sweat-slicked bellies.

'Come on, Harry. Fuck me while he fucks you.'

Harry eagerly obeyed, rocking forward into Sirius, feeling a slight tug in his arse as Remus slid out of him. He withdrew, then groaned as Remus' cock filled him once more.

'Bloody _hell_!'

Harry was in all kinds of heaven, fucking and being fucked. He knew he wasn't going to last very much longer so he decided to make the absolute most of the time he had sandwiched between the men. He thrust hard, slamming into Sirius and making the surprised man groan in pleasure, then he pushed his hips back, impaling himself on that long, hard dick that was piercing him.

Both older men got the unspoken message and they lost all restraint - Sirius arching up and meeting Harry with each plunge, and Remus thrusting into Harry just as punishingly as the younger man was into Sirius, scraping his cock head over Harry's prostate each time.

In the end, it took less than a dozen strokes for Harry to finish, his body spasming violently as the powerful orgasm exploded from deep inside him. He lost all control over his body - his vision blackened, blood roared through his veins, and he lost feeling to his extremities as all his energy seemed to be pouring into the bucking, writhing man under him. He collapsed onto Sirius' chest, fuzzily aware of Remus pulling out of him.

'Harry... move, cub.'

Harry managed to roll his numb body off of Sirius and, for long moments, all he could do was concentrate on steadying his erratic pulse and trying to catch his breath as his flaccid cock, the only part of his body still retaining sensation, throbbed with aftershocks. As he started to regain feeling in the rest of his body, he became aware of the bed moving below him, and the cacophony of moans filling the air.

He looked over and saw Sirius astride Remus riding him hard and fast. One of the werewolf's hands gripped Sirius' hips and the other fisted the brunette's cock feverishly. As Harry watched, Sirius let out a loud cry of '_Moony_!' and ropes of come spurted across Remus' chest in strong pulses. Remus growled deep in his throat and thrust up hard, his head falling back and his face strained as he also climaxed, hissing his lover's name.

Sirius fell forward onto Remus' scar-ravaged chest, both men breathing raggedly. Remus wrapped his arms around the brunette, rolling them onto their sides as they tangled together in an obviously familiar fashion.

Sirius held out an arm and called in a hoarse voice, 'Harry…'

The younger man shifted closer and allowed Sirius and Remus to draw him into their sticky, sweaty embrace. He smiled as he nestled between the men again, hearing Remus' soft voice in his ear whispering apologies for hurting him, and praise for how well he did.

Sirius slung an arm over him and muttered, 'Welcome to the team, mate,' before he started to snore lightly. Remus chuckled at his partner then pulled Harry closer to his chest.

'Was that what you were hoping for, Harry?'

The young man raised his head and smiled. 'And more. Thank you, Remus. I…I really appreciate what you and Sirius have done for me.'

Remus grinned. 'Well, it was tough on us, but as long as it made you happy, we were willing to make the sacrifice.'

Harry laughed at his mock-seriousness and without any hesitation, leaned forward and kissed Remus. The werewolf seemed surprised, but responded to the gentle probing of Harry's tongue, flicking his own over the other man's lip. Harry could feel himself hardening again and moaned with a little disbelief before rubbing his groin against Remus' leg. The kiss became toothier as Remus felt the renewed erection and smiled then gently broke the lip lock.

'I am very glad Sirius talked me into this, Harry, but I think it's time to get some sleep now.'

Harry was glad it was dim in the room as he felt heat suffuse his face.

_God, I'm throwing myself at my godfather's boyfriend. Idiot! _

He nodded, burying his face in his pillow. He heard Remus snicker then warm lips pressed against his temple as he spoke softly.

'You are a very attractive young man, Harry, and you've made me feel very young again tonight. Physically, though, I'm still very close to forty and I just can't keep up with you. You need someone your own age.'

Harry smiled into the pillow and nodded, thankful that Remus was so understanding. Remus kissed him lightly again then all was quiet except the gentle rhythm of Sirius' snores.

* * *

Four months later

'Hello?' Harry poked his head into the kitchen, a big grin on his face. 'Everyone decent?'

Remus looked up from his newspaper and smiled. 'Come on in, Harry.' He raised his voice. 'Sirius! Harry's here!'

The brunette popped out of the pantry with an armful of ingredients for dinner at the summons and grinned at Harry who was hugging Remus in greeting.

'Hiya, Harry!'

He dumped the stuff on the bench and turned back around to hug his godson, surprised when a young man appeared in the doorway looking rather lost.

'Er, hi,' the stranger said uncertainly and Sirius glanced over at Remus, who was hiding a smile as he stood up. Obviously Harry had told the werewolf he was bringing a friend, but Remus had found it unnecessary to let Sirius know.

'Arse,' he muttered, hearing Remus' exhale of amusement as both men stepped forward to meet the visitor.

'Hi, Sirius.' Harry hugged him quickly then turned to speak to the light-brown haired man, who looked decidedly nervous. 'So, these are my godfathers. Sirius Black…'

The young man smiled at Sirius and held out his hand. 'It's nice to meet you, Mr Black.'

The Animagus shook the proffered hand and smiled in welcome. 'Sirius, please. '_Mr Black'_ gives me nightmares.'

'And you remember Professor Lupin…Remus…'

'Yes. Hello, Professor.'

'No need for that now. Remus is fine.'

They shook hands as Harry turned to Sirius. 'This is my…friend, Oliver Wood.'

'Right. Well, er, good to meet a friend of Harry's. Are you both staying for dinner?'

Harry nodded after a quick, questioning glance at Remus. 'If that's alright...?'

Remus grinned. 'Of course it is. You never have to ask, Harry. Come, sit down. Oliver, I hear you're with the Cannons now? Do you think you can turn them around? That last game…'

Harry watched his boyfriend sit down next to Remus at the table then turned to Sirius with a little smile.

'He didn't tell you I was bringing Oliver, did he?'

Sirius chuckled and glanced over at his partner, who was listening intently as Oliver spoke about his role of Keeper in the Quidditch team.

'I'll get my revenge when we're alone. So, _this_ is the boyfriend?'

Harry grinned and looked over at Oliver. 'Yeah, I called him a few weeks ago and explained what that it was me that night at the club. I told him that I'd sorted myself out now and that I hoped he'd give me a chance.'

He shrugged nonchalantly but his glowing face gave away his joy. 'He did and we've been seeing each other since and…I really like him. I mean, I always _liked _him, but now I…'

'_Really _like him?'

Harry laughed softly, watching as Sirius filled a kettle then pointed his wand at it to make it boil.

'So…you're more…confident now?' his godfather asked and Harry flushed, throwing another glance over his shoulder before answering.

'Much. He was surprised by how…er…I think his word was 'uninhibited'…I was. I think he was expecting to have to lead me through everything again, not have _me_ teach him a thing or two.'

Sirius smirked and Harry punched his arm lightly.

Things could have been very awkward between the three men after their night together, but to Harry's relief, very little seemed to have changed except that Sirius was much more comfortable groping Remus in Harry's presence, something that annoyed the werewolf and amused Harry, and Remus and Harry had become much closer than they had been before - the teenager referring to Remus as his godfather now, delighting the other man.

Harry gestured to the kettle. 'Well, do we get a cuppa or what? Jeez, you're a shite host, Sirius.'

Sirius chuckled and set about getting some tea cups out, surprised when he felt Harry's arms encircling him again.

'Thanks, Sirius. For everything.'

Sirius smiled and hugged him back.

'My pleasure, Harry.'

* * *

_And that is that. I may post a one shot before my next chapter fic which will - hopefully - be an AU fic (Plarputubin: yes, it is what you think) focusing on...you guessed it...Remus and Sirius. _

_Insert one final plea for reviews....HERE..._


End file.
